KarasuRyu
by ThanotosOmega
Summary: Raven is transported to the soul eater world can she adapt to being traped in a world where the rule's are comepletely different and what will she do whith this strange feeling that come's up around Crona
1. Chapter 1: How we begin

**Auther's note's this Story was inspired by ZeroVX's Error's in continuity if you have't read it you should it is hilarius as all hell (HEHEH IF I SCREW THIS UP YOU MAY ALREADY BE READING IT)**

**The Pairing is Crona:Soul Eater (Anime). & Raven:Teen Titans (the animated series) **

**Disclamer: I do not own Soul eater or Teen titans **

**Legend: "**_**THIS**_**"=Someone thinking il add to this if need be**

**First story so feel free to go Azula on my ass if i screw up**

**Chapter one: How we begin**

It had all happened so fast one minute she was fighting Cardiac with her friend's and now she was sitting in a place she had never seen before "_What is going on ?_" she wondered not for the first nor last time she looked left and right "well I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore" She winced at the thought of what would happen if Beast Boy had heard that she'd never live it down she then shook the thought away she had bigger problem's like why was she in a cell right out of a medieval fantasy movie and of even greater importance why was the ground hyper venalateing.?

Crona looked up at the stranger that had landed on top of him his first thought that they were attacking him was dispelled by the fact they seemed as lost if not more than he was it was obvious as he looked up the hooded figure who seemed at a complete loss not only where they apparently not sure where they where it also looked as if there eye's hadn't adjusted to the dark "well I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore" she whispered SHE ! Oh Lord Death it's a girl there was a strange girl sitting on top of him

"_I don't know how to deal with this !_" his whole body began to tremble his breath came and went far too fast then suddenly he was pulled out of his panic attack "WHAT !".

Maka strolled down the hall towards her pink haired friend's room it was late normally Maka would have been in bed hour's ago but

MS Azusa had asked her to help with cataloging the newest report's on the strange happening's people and monsters of unknown origin's had been appearing all over the world somewhere harmless other's not so much Maka's hand went to her shoulder it was still stiff she reminded herself of the hard learned lesson as Soul had put it

"Never underestimate inter-dimensional jail bate demon Santa girl's"

if the kid in the hoody hadn't shown up she might have bit the dust right then and their oh well according to Eibon's announcement it was finally over no new portal's would open no new enemies' would come of course this also meant anyone already here was stuck she pushed the thought's to the back of her mind as she stood outside her dear friend's door she'd tell him goodnight and head home for some much needed rest as the door opened she had a bright smile the she knew Crona would still be up and so he was in one since of the word but not so much in the literal since so to was the pale hooded girl who sat on top of him Maka stood there her smile unbroken for several second's and then in the calmest voice she could manage at that moment made her inquiry "WHAT !" she screamed

**Ok so their's the first cahapter like i said feel free to flame it all you whant il try and get the next chapter ready as soon as i can whith out botching it**

**Note the girl and boy that Maka's thinking about Are Mimi and Grim Jr from Beedman's Grim tale's also a great read you can find it at Snafu comics **

**catch ya later**


	2. Chapter 2: Discomfert Suck's

**Auther's Note: Ok chapter two hope ya liked the last capter (if not why are you still reading ?)**

**The Pairing is Crona:Soul Eater (Anime). & Raven:Teen Titans (the animated series) **

**Disclamer: I do not own Soul eater or Teen titans (I do however own a purple monkey marienette named bebadora)**

**P.S That last part is not a joke**

**Legend: "**_**THIS**_**"=Someone thinking (THIS)=An after thought ((THIS))=Sarcasim "THIS"=Diolog**

**First story not an excuse so much as a warning**

**Chapter two: What a Horrible Night to Break a Curse**

"THE HELL !" Maka finished

Maka's scream had gotten both Crona and his mystery ((Guest's)) attention Crona's head whipped back to look in maka's direction his scalp hurt from the speed at which it scraped over the floor he winced not so much from his stinging scalp but at the look of rage and worry on Maka's face he wished he hadn't seen that he hated to see Maka upset

equally shocked was Raven upon hearing the scream she whipped her head up to see who was their standing in the doorway was a young girl close to her own age with the most pronounced look of furry

(And rather oddly a large hard back novel raised above her head) Raven had seen in a long time and it didn't help that it was aimed right at her

Maka calmed herself as two sets of wide eyes stared at her

"_Ok_" she thought "_they obviously were not fighting or else Ragnorok would be out so this mean's..._" Maka's face began a slow march along the color spectrum moving from her normal skin tone towards tomato red

As maka considered her new theory the other teens slowly regained their senses and slowly began to look back to their rather awkward position

Raven looked down at the boy she had landed on

he wasn't a large man but he was quiet tall and that combined with her own petite body had allowed her to fit fully on top of him hence why she hadn't noticed she was on top of someone

Crona on the other hand was a little slow on getting back to his panic attack "_her eyes_" he thought even with her hood up and shadow's hiding almost all her face her eyes were still visible as if they had some inner light that would not allow the darkness to obscure them and yet they had no Luminas quality in fact Crona had never seen anyone with such dark eyes they were... enchanting

As she looked her position over Raven suddenly realized her cloak was obscuring her and the boy's lower body's anyone seeing them would think... "By AZER" she shouted her effort to fix the problem back-fired... Badly

as Raven attempted to push herself up the slick material of Crona's pajama shirt slid over his skin Raven's arm's slid in opposite direction's with most of her weight on them as this happened the button's on the shirt gave way and it fell open causing Raven to fall back down on-top of Crona this time thou she wasn't kneeling on his stomach she was now laying on top of Crona her face against his chest the rest of her body was laying atop his and despite an extreme desire to move Raven discovered much to her dismay that her body was not paying her much attention it was rather strange she had been paralyzed before by pain by mean's mind-control and even by fear but this was without a doubt the first time she had ever been immobilized by shear embarrassment

As Crona lay their now with the strange girl flat against him he thought on something he had heard once

Some say that when you die your reborn and that all your karma from the previous life come's to you in the new one

"_Huh_ " he thought to himself "_In my past life I was Adolf Hitler_ "

as this revelation settled in a new one also came to him there was a girl laying on top of him her not so humble ((Feature's)) pressed against him to make matter's even worse while Crona himself was mortified his body seemed to think this was great as if to make absolutely certain he was traumatized to the greatest extreme possible she let out a small breath against his now bare chest it sent a strange sensation through his body his next thought was "_Why is my nose bleeding ?_ "

In the span of about twenty second's Maka had gone through about the full gambit of emotion from fear to anger then shame and now she was barely containing a fit of laughter at the sight of the obviously flustered pair Crona looked absolutely mortified

and the girl Maka assumed to be his girlfriend looked as thou she would like nothing more in the world than to just crawl into the deepest hole she could find and never come out

at least that was what Maka was assuming it was rather hard to read her face when all she could was her forehead and eyes

(she was mostly going by the shade of her face)

Raven (now about the same color as her father) was worried she had killed the poor boy he looked so scared when she had exhaled

It was Crona who finally broke the silence "Maka I really don't know how to deal with this ! "

**And done well i think that this was a little better than chapter one**

**Ok like last time im doing this cuz of ZeroVX who whanted someone to ship this two and so here we are i will updateing as often as i can and also going over the chapter's and fixing spelling and gramer error's if i notice them feel free to point out the one's you find im well aware il make them so no need to hold back to quote Captain Subarashii **

**"Mushroom Cloud my ass" heheh i love that guy**


	3. Chapter 3 Trapped in freedom

**Auther's Note: Uhuh number three if your still reading this yay! aparently i dont suck (or your standerd's do)**

**The Pairing is Crona:Soul Eater (Anime). & Raven:Teen Titans (the animated series) **

**Disclamer: I do not own Soul eater or Teen titans (If i did Teen Titan's would not have had that Bull Sh*t ending WTF ? )**

**Legend: "**_**THIS**_**"=Someone thinking (THIS)=An after thought ((THIS))=Sarcasim "THIS"=Diolog**

**First story i think it show's don't you ?**

**Chapter three: Traped in freedom**

Ten minutes after the single most embarrassing experience of Crona and Raven's lives' (the thirty-fifth in Maka's) they and Maka were now in the Death room and standing before Lord Death himself to Crona and Maka this was no big deal but to Raven standing face to mask with the physical incarnation death was a bit intimidating at least until she actually met him Raven was at a complete loss on how interact with him on the one hand he seemed to be rather friendly at least that was how acted on the other hand he radiated power on par with her father's if not even greater it was well with in his power to snuff her out like a candle in a hurricane it was disconcerting to say the least

Lord Death paid close attention as Maka and then Raven explained what had happened

"Well sounds like you kids have had quite a full evening" he said at length Raven still couldn't believe that this was the Grim Reaper

the walking form of Death it's self his voice walked a fine line between soothing and annoying and his appearance was simply comical

it was as if he didn't want to be threating

Raven was drawn from her musing at a loud call of "MAAAKAAA !" she turned to see a tall red head in a suit sprinting strait towards Maka screaming that "It's ok papa's here !" as he drew near to her he leapt into the air arm's out wide as to embrace her just before he reached her however he was stopped in midair with an out stretched hand she then deadpanned

"Go jump in a pond with the rest of the scum " as if on cue the man fell out of the air flat on his face and began to cry out indignantly "But MAAAKAAA Papa Loooveee's youuu ! "

Maka's only reaction was to turn to Lord Death with a quizzical look on her face and a finger pointed at her father

"Ahhh well when you called me I was worried their mite be a problem so I went ahead and called Death Scythe just in case"

Lord Death was now scratching the back of his head

"all I got out was you were in Crona's room before he took off I guess I should have worded it differently huh" he finished with an awkward laugh

at this the man's tear's came to an abrupt stop he turned back towards the entrance to stare at Crona Raven who had moved that way in order to put some space between her and the overly emotional man was shocked the man who had seemed harmless

(if incredibly annoying) was giving Crona a vicious death glare suddenly several large black scythe blade's emerged from his back and arm's he stated charging at poor Crona Raven turned to see a look of profound terror stamped on the demon swordsman's face

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE GIRL YOU MONSTER !" Spirit roared Raven's instinct's had her about to step between the enraged father and his intended victim but before she had a chance he stopped his expression changed from insane rage to smoldering frustration

Before Raven could turn to see what had changed his mood Lord Death caught her attention

"Ahh Stein glad you could make it how are ya doin" he called cheerily Raven turned to see a man with a large screw sticking out of the side of his head his face blank his eyes locked on Spirit's Raven didn't know who this Stein was but he must be really strong to make the other man feel such a large amount of fear Raven could practically taste the terror the Death Scythe was feeling and then he was on the ground and standing over him the same book she had menaced Raven with back in Crona's room was again in her hand and it's imprint was in the dazed man's head where the slender blond managed to hide that thing was a complete mystery

"What seems to be the problem ?" Stein asked now that the Spirit issue had been brought to an abrupt end thanks' to a well-placed Maka-chop he stopped to give Spirit a nudge with his foot "hm he's really out of it huh ?" he asked Maka

"yeah high fantasy seems to work great but a good Sifi epic work's the best" she answered Stein and Raven both raised an eyebrow at that Raven couldn't help but ask "it makes a difference ?" "of course" was the only answer she got

Before any more could be said there was a ringing sound from the mirror behind Lord Death everyone

(Except Spirit who was not able to hear at the moment due to the flow of blood out of his ears) went to answer the call

"must be Eibon I called him after I heard from you guy's to see about getting Raven home" Lord Death explained

"Yeah what the hell do you want ?" The person in the mirror was not the great wizard instead it was a very young girl with blond and pink hair and a positively bored expression on her face "Ummm I was kinda hoping to talk with Eibon" Lord Death explained

"Yeah well I'm the one you're talking to so who's the one who want's the trip ?" she shot back

Lord Death turned and motioned for Raven to step forward as she did the young girl seemed to lose her bluster and seemed abet sad

"I'm sorry there's nothing we can do for you" she said almost apologetically "Why not ?" Maka demanded not at all happy with crestfallen look on Raven's face "your helping hundreds of other's some of who are evil why not just kill one of them to make room ?"

"It's not a matter of we can't it's a matter of we won't" was her answer but not from the young girl as he spoke a tall dark skinned man with a shaved head came into view in the mirror Raven seemed to recognize him but didn't speak up only stared at him

"Why won't you ?" Crona asked "because we sent her there on purpose" the man in the mirror answered

A stunned silence came over the Death room as that new was absorbed "W-what ? why ?" was all Raven could manage

"it's safer in that universe you pose no threat in ours you're the walking gate of the Armageddon you see Raven Trigon can't reach you their" at this all the worry left her face "What ? you mean he can't open the portal here ?" she responded

"Exactly your friends have already been informed and were nary to happy about it you see my dear this is for the best wouldn't you agree ?"

"Y-yes it is" she admitted "could you give a message to my friend's ?" she asked

"of course" he answered reaching into a pocket and produced a small camera he activated it and it simply hovered there in mid-air he then walked away with the young girl close behind him "Umm could I have a moment ?" Raven was glad when everyone nodded and left her alone with the camera she took a steadying breath and proceeded

"This may be the last chance I ever have to speak to any of you I just want you all to know it has been an honor an-and a privilege to serve with you and an even greater one to have called all of you my friend's i-i will miss all of you terribly Robin thank you for always being there to help me seeing you fight and overcome any obstacle in you path it helped me to stay strong in the time's I would have once given up all hope you have a power that is so unlike any other you are a true leader take good care of Starfire and you Star I never thought id know what it was like to have someone who could show me the things you showed me how to just be a teenage girl you where my dearest friend if it wasn't for you I would never even know what it is like to just talk and hangout please stay safe Cyborg it may seem strange but I think I understood you better than I did the other's I always wanted to talk to you about the similarities of magic and technology to see all the philosophical connections between them i-i guess I'll never get that chance their always seems be more time until and then it's all gone in the blink of an eye Beastboy thank you for always trying to make me feel better even if I never asked I was always impressed by how you never let anyone see all the pain you felt and still all you cared about was if the rest of us where happy always a shoulder to cry on and yet never asking for help with your own pain you are all my family my brothers and sister and I will always carry you in my heart goodbye I love you all"

those last four words were barely above a whisper Raven wiped away the single tear that had defied her discipline and regained her composure as she did the young blond in the mirror came and retrieved the hovering camera she was quiet and simply gave Raven a sad look before ending the call and the mirror returned to normal

Lord Death and the other's returned soon after the Grim Reaper looked over at the young woman he then decided to extend her an offer "So it seems you'll be staying here in that case how about staying and joining the DWMA ?"

Raven took a moment to consider the offer Maka had explained the basics of this world such as pre-kishin and witch's and she knew that the DWMA did NOT normally show mercy to their enemy's she looked up at Lord Death

"if I do I cannot kill under any circumstances I took a oath and I will not break it if that is alright then I can see no reason not to"

was her response

"Oh sure not a problem at all well then welcome aboard you can start class on Monday in the meantime it's getting really late you kid's should get some rest"

he said in a rather chipper tone he then turned to Crona and reached into his cloak? robe? Body ? no one was sure and pulled out a key "could you escort her to a dorm room" he said handing the key to Crona the young meister seemed a little unsure but nodded his agreement

As the three teen's walked out of the Death room Maka stopped and stretched then turned to Raven "So I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other" she said Raven nodded but was more than a little distracted "_did Lord Death not hear a word of our story how could he think it was a good idea to send him to show me to my room I mean the fact he was out cold when we got here should_"

"hey that's right Crona" Raven blinked a little confused "What's right ?" she asked

"Well Crona was just pointing out how your clothes are all back in your world so how about tomorrow me and some my friend's take you to get some new one's" Maka answered

"That's very considerate of you but I don't want to impose" Raven responded

"Oh it's no problem we were going shopping tomorrow anyway and this way you can meet a few new people besides it will be better to have as many people as possible know you before school we have a real gossip problem around here" Raven looked a little more interested she looked over at Maka and asked "How BIG of a gossip problem ?"

"Well one time Lord Death's son was out sick for two days and the least farfetched rumor was that he went crazy and destroyed an entire town because of the number eight was missing from the clock tower and was now being held in the dungeon's" Maka answered

Raven was about to ask if she was kidding but was suddenly distracted by a loud SPLORCH she turned to see a strange black humanoid coming out of Crona's back and begin to laugh very loudly this would have freaked your average teenage girl out to Raven this was little more than another in a lifelong chain of strange event's "oh and don't forget the one about how someone pointed out how doors were asymmetrical and he was too scared to open them and couldn't leave his room" the demon sword yelled

Crona tried to stop him"R-ragnarok Ki-Kid has a-a seir...

" Ragnarok cut him off "or that someone tied a stick to his back so a perfect sphere would dangle just out of his reach !"

"And was last seen chasseing it in circle's on the statue of liberty's torch !"

Maka finished now giggling herself "M-m-maka th-that's n..." Crona was again cut off this time by Maka

"Come on Crona even Kid was chuckling at that one" she managed over her giggling

Raven wasn't sure exactly what was going on but the idea of someone chasseing an object like that was very amusing at least until she felt a great deal of sadness well up in Crona's mind

"What's wrong Crona ?" Raven's question brought Maka's giggles to an abrupt end as she turned to look at Crona

"Crona are you all right ?" Maka was worried when he answered "YES !" she knew he was lying and to make it worse he was lying to avoid making her worried which as we all know make's everybody more worried of course still didn't stop Crona from trying

"Crona I want to help but I can't if I don't know the problem" at Maka's word's Crona admitted what was making him so upset

"you don't think th-that everybody w-will be making up rumor's about R-Raven do you ?" at that both Maka and Raven relaxed

"It's ok Crona they can say whatever they want it will not make it true and anyone who does this well I don't need those kinds of friend's so don't worry ok ?"Raven assured him

Crona was still worried but nodded "_Maybe she won't mind after all but stil_" Crona's thoughts were interrupted by Ragnarok grabbing his nose and yanking it up so that they were face to face

"DON"T you dare start that emo bull-sh*t it's been a good two weeks and I'm just getting used to not hearing your pussy-ass whi...!"

MAKA-CHOP ! and with that Ragnarok was temporarily silenced

Maka saw the mortified look on Crona's face and decided it would be best to change topics

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow how about one pm ?" Raven nodded she was pretty tired and sleeping in would be nice

at that Maka started off see you Crona have fun with MS Marie tomorrow Crona smiled at the reminder of his favorite part of the weekend and waved goodbye to Maka

"So which way to the dorm's ?" Raven's inquiry made Crona jump a little he had almost forgotten she was there he pointed in the direction and began to walk towards the dormitory Raven following close behind they walked in silence until at last they arrived at the dorm room with the same number as the key Crona opened the door for Raven she entered and was fairly happy to discover it was single she really didn't want any more introduction's tonight

Crona was happy his job was done maybe he could get away before Ragnarok decided to come back out maybe if he tried hard enough he could convince Ragnarok to not annoy her and if he was lucky Raven would get to know the real him before the whole school convinced her was a monster but Ragnarok could be just as bad as many of those same student's and he would not be too happy when he woke up if Raven saw them fighting it would almost certainly ruin any chance of making a new friend but before Crona could say goodbye

"Umm this is kind of awkward could I umm" Raven cleared her throat and was getting a bit of a blush

"Barrow some clothes for tomorrow ?" she continued her cheek's now bright pink "I was in fight right before I got here and it was hot so my outfit is more than a little umm..." she trailed off and cleared her throat again

"_Is it just me or is it getting warmer in here_" she wondered she reached up and pulled the collar of her leotard out a little to allow a some circulation to help cool her-self off

Crona was more than a little worried "_will any of my clothes fit her ?_" but he could tell she was uncomfortable and when she was on top of him she had been quite sweaty That thought caused his own cheek's take on a grey tint as black blood rushed into his pale cheek's he figured a poor fit was better than something that was drenched in sweat so he nodded and went to retrieve the clothes "I'll be back in a few minutes" and with that he headed off to his room

"_What was that ? I could barely talk I must still be a little embaresesed that's it and it's been a long day_" it was a lot to take in she may never see her team again she could hardly believe it but at the same time she was... free no more wondering if her father was going suddenly come back into her life she had looked for some realm in which she would be out of his reach not because she wanted to run away but because it was selfish to endanger an entire world just so she could be with her friend's and now it was done and it really could not have gone better it was all out of her hand's someone else had made the decision to keep her here she smiled it was like some higher power had said you have suffered enough here's a free pass she would miss her team mate's and all the other Titan's but this was for the best

Crona was just entering his room when his weapon decided to come back out "Dimmit to hell ! I was just trying to help ! the fuck is that flat chested pig fucker's problem !" Crona response confirmed that the progress of the last two week's was not lost

"DON'T you DARE say those things about MAKA !" far from angry the weapon was almost relieved enough to not punish Crona for the outburst almost "who the fuck do you think you're talking to you pussy ass cock lover" he shouted pulling Crona's ear's he didn't keep it up for too long after all Raven was expecting Crona with his image maintained he withdrew

After his little fight with his weapon Crona went to the small dresser and began looking for something to loan to Raven the options were pretty limited any of his robe's would drag on the ground and probably trip her up finally he decided to let her barrow his formal suit it was nice and soft and she could just roll up the sleeve's and pants leg's they wouldn't get in the way

"_she'll also need something to sleep in_" so he grabbed his extra pj's and set off back to her room

Raven was rather happy to discover her room had a personal bath room she could really use a shower after all that had happened

as soon as Crona got back she would take a quick one and then go to bed she smiled as she placed her cloak in the clothes hamper

"_tomorrow I start a new chapter of my life I feel a little home sick but it's nothing I haven't dealt with before and besides I've already made some head way making some new friend's_" at that moment she heard a very timid knock on the door when she opened it Crona was holding up two outfit's he looked like he was about to say something until he noticed that she wasn't wearing her cloak he hadn't actually seen what Raven wore under it as she had kept it closed after he had regained consciousness and now that it wasn't there and he was exceedingly uncomfortable he quickly began to look down until he noticed her legs were completely bare so his eyes went to the celling

Raven at first thought that Crona was checking her out but when his snapped upward it was very obvious that was not the case

"H-h-here y-you go" he said holding the outfit's up for her "thanks' I guess I'll see you tomorrow then goodnight Crona"

with that she took the offered clothes gave him wave and closed the door

"_are all of my interaction's with him going to be like this ?_" she wondered she shook the thought away after a nice shower she slipped on the pajama shirt but didn't bother with the pants she locked the door and went to bed

Meanwhile back in the Death room "so did you guy's ever figure out what caused all this ?" Lord Death asked the same young girl from the other call "yeah some dumb ass screwed with a dimensional nexus" she answered "oh my must be big trouble huh"

"no the idiot just built a FREKING theater there" that last statement caused Lord Death to spit out his tea and Stein and Spirit to stare as if they were waiting for her to finish the joke

after this both Stein and Spirit walked out Stein was about to resolve the issue from earlier but Spirit beat him to it "I'm sorry about yelling at Crona I was just so worried about Maka I lost it and I promise I'll apologize the first chance I get he's a good kid and didn't deserve that" Stein was al little shocked he had already prepared a threat and everything but none of that was needed he looked to his old weapon and asked "How did you know what I was going to say ?" Spirit smiled "Because I'm a dad" with that he walked away and called over his shoulder "welcome to the club"

**AANNND done this took way longer than it shood have on the off chance someone is following this sorry for the delay**

**Cameo's the girl in the mirror was rebcca Minomoto from pani poni dash and the man was Lex Luthor**


	4. Chapter 4 The new Chater PT 1

**Auther's Note: if your wondering why im useing anime Crona and not manga Crona it's simple 1 iv seen the anime all the way from begining to end while i don't have access to the manga and it hasn't ended yet and 2 it mean's less back story and cannon to deal with i.e im lazy**

**The Pairing is Crona:Soul Eater (Anime). & Raven:Teen Titans (the animated series) **

**Disclamer: I do not own Soul eater or Teen titans (if you haven't figured that out by now please seek imedeate aid)**

**Legend: "**_**THIS**_**"=Someone thinking (THIS)=An after thought ((THIS))=Sarcasim "THIS"=Diolog**

**First story and now it get's to the part i realy wanted to write in the first place(HALA_F*CKING_BOOYA)**

**Chapter Four: The New Chapter Part 1**

Maka walked out of the Death room after collecting the money for the day's shopping from her dad with Marie who was had stopped bye in order to get more details about what had happened last night from Lord Death she stared at the large envelope of cash

Death Scythe had given his daughter it seemed a bit much for a single day of shopping even if you wanted to buy someone a whole new wardrobe finally she had to ask "How much is in their ?"

Maka looked over at her a wide smile on her face "eight hundred !" she answered

"Eight hundred wow Spirit's really spoiling you isn't he" Marie knew he adored his little girl but to just hand over that kind of cash seemed a bit excessive and he had told her if that wasn't enough to call him and he would get her more

"_What is he thinking I mean I know he can afford it but still_"

"He's just trying to suck up since he royally blew it last night when he called Crona a monster" Maka answered anger evident in her tone she stopped when the second set of foot step's couldn't be heard she turned around to see what was the matter

and was a bit taken back by what she saw Marie's head was bowed her hair hiding her face and her fists were clenched at her side while her whole body trembled

Marie's mind was spinning she couldn't decide if she wanted to rush to Crona and comfort him before or after she tore Spirit's arm's off and use them to beat Stein within an inch of his life

saying that Marie was a gentle and kind person was the same as saying the sky was blue

blind rage was not an emotion she had a lot of experience with but she was very certain that she could really do some damage if she got ahold of ether target of her anger Spirit for calling Crona a monster and Stein for failing to one tell her and two for not castrating Spirit

Maka was starting to get a little worried "umm Crona seemed fine I don't think it bothered him"

she hoped that would calm Marie down it did

"He was ?" Marie was shocked to hear that Crona was so sensitive but still ever since the mission two weeks ago he had been doing incredibly well she didn't know what had happened but she was happy it had and now a chance for Crona to make a new friend it wasn't that he didn't like Maka's other friend's it was just a matter of compatibility Crona mite like Black*Star or Patty but if Crona was left alone with them it could be a disaster

"We're hear" Maka announced

That brought Marie back to realty she smiled "ok"

Maka knocked on the door and called out "It's me Maka Raven can I come in ?"

"Yeah" was the answer Raven would have normally come to the door but she was having trouble with a stubborn bit of her hair she hadn't even had time to get changed into the other clothes she had borrowed from Crona

Maka walked into the room "Hey Raven I want you to mee..." Maka was stopped mid-sentence as Raven came into sight

"Hi I'm Ms (Raven could feel a very large amount of sorrow and regret as she said the word Ms ) Marie it's a ples..."

like Maka before her the Death-Scythe was struck silent by the sight of Raven... wearing Crona's pajama shirt

"_And to think we thought we would have to work hard to help them become friends... wait NO WAY !_"

Maka noticed that it was not the same shirt Crona had been wearing last night as this one had all of its button's plus the idea was just too crazy to be true as the whole thing settled in she burst out in a fit of giggle's which got a curious look from Raven

and also stopped Marie's panic attack

"What ?" Raven asked

"You're wearing Crona's pj shirt" Maka managed over her giggles

"So what does th..." Raven's face turned a very deep shade of red as she remembered last night's fiasco "_Oh sweet azer why ?_"

At this point Marie seemed to come to the same conclusion as Maka and let a sigh of relief

Raven on the other hand was beginning to think that she was cursed it seemed any interaction with Crona ended in some kind of embarrassment of course it was her fault after all what else was someone to think in this situation

Crona was beginning to think he was going to go mad all over again "What am I going to do ?" he lamented

"if Raven find's out she'll hate me and Maka will think I'm a pervert and she won't want to be my fr..."

"Dimmit Crona stop whining it's natural to have these kinds of thought's" Ragnarok tried to soothe his meister for what seemed the fiftieth time since Crona had gone into full blown panic

But Crona was not reassured and his stress only increased when he heard a knock on the door it was Marie he figured it was about time for their usual together time he calmed a bit she would be able to help she knew more about these things than even Maka

He went to answer the door while Ragnarok seemed happy that Crona would soon be in a much more relaxed mood when the figure behind the door was revealed he made his feeling's very clear to the world "SON OF A CUM LOVEING GUTTER CUNT !"

Raven was a little shocked at that Maka and Marie had warned her about Ragnarok's nature but she had thought she would at least have to actually do something to set him off not just knocking on the door

**And there's nubah 4 i'll be finishing up this day in the next chapter**

**I think this is a huge improvement over it's predaseser's don't you**

**as always if ya got time to read this crap then go read ZeroVX's work **

**it has all the amenaty's like grammer and spelling all jokeing aside it's wonderful work and the only reason this exsist's**

**Catch ya later P.S HAHA D.T.B got in trouble**


	5. Chapter 5 The new Chater PT 2

**Auther's Note: Ok this is where i screw my self by inclouding more of the Soul Eater cast and have to work hard to not mess up there personality's**

**The Pairing is Crona:Soul Eater (Anime). & Raven:Teen Titans (the animated series) **

**Disclamer: I do not own Soul eater or Teen titans (And arn't we all happy for that)**

**Legend: "**_**THIS**_**"=Someone thinking (THIS)=An after thought ((THIS))=Sarcasim "THIS"=Diolog**

**First story and the last chapter was the first that wasn't a comeplete insault to writer's every where**

**Chapter Four: The New Chapter Part 2**

Raven was getting worried as Crona's panic attack got more intense it had started at the sight of her and when she attempted to comfort him it only got worse

"Crona what's wrong ? come on I can't help you if you won't let me"

"I-I-I..."

he looked up at her and went back to hyperventilating

At this point Ragnarok's patience was completely spent

"He's freaking out cuz he got turned on thinking about you"

And at that Crona's breathing stopped all together and Raven's face turned scarlet

"What ?" she asked

"Oh I was just saying this room could use some new drape's... WHAT THE HELL DID IT SOUND LIKE I SAID !"

Raven just stared up at the small black figure

"Wh-what did you say ?"

Raven was pretty certain she had heard him right but that didn't stop her from hoping she had misunderstood

(hope was all she had left)

"I said Crona here is going all crazy cuz thinking about you got his other ((weapon combat ready)) if ya get my meaning"

As the two stared at each other they both realized something it was very quiet they both looked at Crona to see his face had changed to a whole new level of blushing not from embarrassment but lack of air

"AHHH dammit Crona you dumbass BREATH you ideot" the Demon Sword shouted

"No thank you I'd rather die now but thanks' for your concern" Crona answered with what little breath he had left

"Damnit Crona you won't die you'll just pass and make me dizzy so knock it off"

"Stop yelling at him you're not helping at all"

"Oh yeah I don't see you doing anything constructive so shut yer pie hole"

Raven sighed and turned her attention to Crona who was still holding his breath

"Crona listen to me those feelings are completely normal and natural you haven't done anything wrong and I'm not mad ok ?"

Ragnarok scoffed at her effort " ((Yeah cuz I never tried tha...)) "

"R-really ?" Crona asked seeming much calmer

"Oh to fucking hell with you I said that like eight time's why didn't you believe ME ?"

Raven ignored him and continued "yes Crona all boys have those kinds of feeling's there's nothing wrong with that and we were in a very compromising position last night so it's understandable"

"A-Are you sure ?"

"Yes"

Raven was starting to get just how shy the boy was "_Well he seems a lot calmer but he still feels pretty bad but I think he'll be fine_"

With his panic now at a reasonable level Crona was now curious as to why Raven was here

"Umm Raven why are you here"

"Oh That professor Stein said he needed Marie and Maka for something and it could take a while so they told me to come get you and for us to go ahead to the meeting place and get some breakfast"

" Meeting place ?"

"Where we're supposed to meet the other's to go shopping they said you would know where it was"

"Where is it ?"

"Maka said it's the cafe across from the Hidden Page's book store"

"Oh ok"

Thirty minutes later at the Eru-Delight cafe

After ordering their food Crona and Raven fell into an awkward silence neither knowing what to talk about Raven decided she would have to be the one to break the ice

"So you like... books ?"

"Y-Yes do you ?"

"Oh yeah I love reading what kind of book's do you like ?" Raven was glad she had found some common ground for some reason she just didn't like the idea that Crona was uncomfortable he was after all about as loveable as you can get

"A-Anything rea..."

Crona was cut off when he noticed a group of fellow student's had walked up behind Raven and was staring at him more than a little threating

"Well well what's this ? the witch-bitch got herself a little boyfriend" the apparent leader teased

"Holy shit dude it's a chick a pretty cute one to !" another of the annoying punk's said looking Raven over none to subtly

The leader smirked "So a traitor a murderer and now a dyke man you are one fucked up piece of shit you know that ?"

"He's a boy" Raven corrected

"Oh so sorry butch so a traitorous murdering faggot then" the only girl in the group corrected

Raven could feel a massive increase in negative emotion's from the girl at the revelation of Crona's gender she looked over her shoulder at her and instantly figure out why the girl wasn't ugly indeed she was quite pretty but anyone who was asked who didn't know Crona's gender would say he was prettier

"Hey Jan watch the gay joke's I'm right here !" another member of the group complained

"Butch ?" Crona asked having lost interest in anything other than the name the girl had used for Raven

"It's a manly dyke" Ragnarok answered

The leader of the jerk's was about to say something he would have regretted Crona might not defend himself but he would stand up for other's and in his current mood it would have been in a violent way but fate had other plan's just as the leader was about to speak

a loud BANG accompanied by a pink flash put a stop to all conversation

"You were saying ?" the one who fired the shot asked

Raven looked around to see a very beautiful young woman holding a gun and giving an annoyed glair at the bully's but the thing that had drawn Raven's attention was on the girl's gun it was emitting murderous rage

"Well ?" Patty asked retaking her human form "Come on we want to know what you were about to say come on ((I'm sure it was a real gem))"

Raven was not surprised by the thug's backing down this girl was barely holding herself in line one more little push and she would get violent

But suddenly her anger was replaced with sadistic glee her angry glair became a terrifying slasher smile

"Why hello Maka" she said

Crona also noticed Maka and more importantly Professor Marie

"P-Professor Marie r-r-referee NOW !" Crona demanded

Marie was along with maka shocked out of her anger at the bully's by Crona's rather forceful ((request))

"P-Please ?" he added in a shy and embarrassed voice

"Umm which one ?" Marie asked

"ALL OF THEM !" Ragnarok answered glad to finally get some action

"Oh ok"

Raven looked back at the thug's who's face's looked like they had just been handed a death sentance

"Ok Crona you get the fag and the cunt i'll take the no acount loser's and we'll split the leader right down the middle"

Raven wasn't sure if Ragnarok men't that last part figurtively or not

"Right" Crona agreed

Crona walked up to the boy who had taken offence to the gay joke the guy pumped off a hard punch at Crona's face he didn't bother trying to dodge it the punch conected with his chin with virtualy no effect but tilting Crona's head back the boy steped back eyes wide with terror Crona looked at him with a very quizicle look

"Are you in not ?"

The boy's response came in a flurry of punch's the other's moved in too

"Wait !" Crona shouted looking around in confuseion "You guy's where trying to get US angry why ? I mean if it was to test your strength than you should just ask but maybe come back in a few month's after some more training"

Every one stopped and looked at Crona

"What ?" Maka asked

"It's just I don't whan't to hurt them to badly"

"So hold your self back" Liz reasond

"I don't think I can hold that much back"

This set off the boy who had been punching Crona

"YOU AROGANT MURDERING PEICE OF SHIT !" he screamed as he put all his effort into a full force punch to Crona's gut only to have Ranarok emerge and take the hit while fully hardend he screamed in agony as he looked down at destroyed hand he when't to with draw it but was stopped by Ragnarok grabing his wrist and then crushing it in his powerful little hand's

"Ya feel that ?" he asked

The boy simply clawd at Ragnarok's hand's trying despretly to free himself

"I said . !" the Demon Sword demanded

"YES !" the boy screamed

"Good now listen very closely ALL of you if you fucker's got a problom with us you can challange us to a fight we'll kick your sorry ass's any time as long as there's a teacher on hand other wise keep in fucking mind that your...

BULLYING A FUCK MOTHERING DRAGON !"

With that said dragon flung the helpless boy into his friend's and sent most of them to the ground

"Now all of you take him to the infermery and than get to detention until I can think of a better punisment" Marie ordered

And with that the punk's took off as fast as they could

"Well let's eat" Marie declaired seeming as if nothing had happend

"Hey looky it's Black*Star and Tsubaki !" Patty shouted

"What ?" Liz asked

"I told her this was a GIRL"S only day" Maka complained

"Umm but what about Crona ?" Patty asked

"That's different" Liz informed her

"What why ?" the younger Thompson sister asked

"He doesen't peep" Maka anserwerd

They looked down the street to see Black*Star lead Tsubaki down an ally half a block down from them and then in his usual loud voice they heard

"Tsubaki as you are well aware I Black*Star am the most awsom man in all of Death city !"

at that Maka rolled her eyes

"And you are the most beutiful girl in the world"

Maka seemed less anoyed and more intreeged Patty on the other hand was a bit peeved

"Liz is prettyer" Patty complained so quietly only Crona and Raven heard her

"So it seems we have a problom" Black*Star continued

"We do ?" Tsubaki asked

"Yep you see a girl as awsom as you need's a boy freind as amazeing as her but since the guy good enough for dosn't exsist i'll just have to do so what'ya say ?"

"_YES YES OH SWEET GOD YES !_" "That sound's wonderful !"

The group easdropping on the new couple where all to stunned to notice that the long awaited hook up had come to pass they where all to shocked

"D-Did he just say someone was better than him ?" Patty finaly managed to get out

"Yeah" Marie answered

Maka blew a long whistle "Wow I guess he's got it REAL bad"

"Who's got what real bad ?" Tsubaki asked causeing Maka to jump

"Umm uh oh..." Maka looked around despretly for a way out that didn't involve a confession unfourtunetly Liz came up with the soulution

"Crona !"

Maka Raven Marie And Crona "What ?"

At that moment Liz was closer to Death than at any other point in her life as Maka would sooner confess then make Crona the least bit uncomfortable she was saved by Marie

"Yeah Crona's got fall fever"

"Fall feaver ?" Tsubaki asked

"Yeah" Raven added extreamly glad to have avoided Liz's idea given her luck she would have been the one Crona ((Had it bad for)) and she did not won't any more awkwordness with her new friend

"It mean's he can't wait for the leave's to turn coulor's" Maka added

"I mean look at how depressed he is" Liz said pointing at Crona

The shinobi couple turned their attention to Crona who indeed looked very sad In other word's his default look complete with his adorable bambi eyes

"Ohhh poor guy" Tsubaki said giving him a nice hug "Don't you worry it'll hapen before you know it" she said comforting him

Crona rolled with lie even thou it tore him up on the inside to get a hug under false pretense

after that everyone sat down to eat Marie smiled as the two pepole she was waiting for showed up she whent over to Stien and Azusa and sat at another table so the kid's could hang out without a bunch of adault's

"So Marie how goes the interfering in the natural cors of relationship development" Azusa asked still not likeing Marie and Maka's intetion's

"Comepletely unnasasary" she answered cheerfully

"Realy"

"Yep not only do they seem to whan't to be freind's but they have good ground work for something a little more intament"

"Marie that is just in movie's it doesn't work that way in real life"

"Oh poor sweet naieve little Yumi this is the sciance of love we're talking about here not silly movie's"

"Ok i'll probably regret this but fine do enlighten us lesser being's oh great sage of love Marie" she mocked her freind's uncharacteritic arogance

"Well as we all know first impresion's are inportent because every time we interact with someone are mind refrance's every inportant memory of that person and how we meet someone is a very signifgant memory so if said first meeting is laced with sexual tension than so will all subsoquant interaction and what was Raven and Crona's first meeting saturated with ?"

Azusa was a little shocked Marie had just made a sound and fairly convinceing arguement for love at first sight

"_Where the hell did all thta come from ?_"

"Um Marie where did you learn all that ?"

"From a book your the one who said I should probably start reading romance book's"

"_Oh Lord Death what have I done this is going to be the Platapuss incident all over agin_"

"Marie I meant you should read romance NOVAL'S not text book's about pscolagy" Azusa said maybe if she moved quikly she could head this off before it got to far out of hand

"Huh how is reading a bunch of those boundice ripper's you like going to help me land a husband ?"

That got a lot of atention not just from the till now silent Stein but from just about every patron including Crona and Raven's group

"I-I... those... that is..." Azusa floundered

"Don't wory fetish's are completely normal as much as seventy-five percent of pepole have sexual intrest's wich much of sociaty has deemed deviant and as much as twelve percent of woman admit to engageing in some degree of bondage or rape fantasy on a regular basis"

"Marie I think you should stop now" Stein intejected

"Huh why I'm just telling her that it's nothing to be ashamed about"

"Not all romance noval's are rape oriented and NONE of the one's I read are"

The kid's where blocking out the conversation at this point haveing decided it was none of their buisness or out of fear of trauma in Crona's case

After they had all eaten and Azusa had managed to get Marie on a different subject they all except Stein headed for the clothing store Liz had picked out for today's shopping

**And now i'm a liar cuz i still ain't finished this day why does it always seem like i whan't be doing the next chapter instead of the one i'm working on ? is this normal ? does anyone but me care ?**

**NOTE those statistic's Marie used are actually pretty acurate**


	6. Chapter 6 The new Chater PT 3

**Author's Note: in case it wasn't clear (I say that as if it should be) this is set about three months after the end of the anime and after the incredibly lammmmmmme end of teen titan's WHY no season for Starfire? She's friggen ADORABLE**

**Beta Read & edited by: Rookieroo**

**The Pairing is Crona: Soul Eater (Anime). & Raven: Teen Titans (the animated series) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater or Teen titans If ever do I'll cross it over with MLP (Cause let's face it Crona + Fluttershy = AWWWWWWW)**

**Legend: "THIS"=Someone thinking (THIS)=An afterthought ((THIS))=Sarcasm "THIS"=Dialog**

**First story and first chapter where i can't think of a joke**

**Chapter Six: The New Chapter Part 3 (The last one even if i have to Deus Ex Machina it to hell and back)**

"Well what do you think?" Maka asked Crona and Raven as she stepped out of the dressing room

"You look great Maka!" "_And these actually look like clothes and not underwear_"

Raven was amused by the sudden relief Crona felt at seeing Maka in something so conservative he'd nearly fainted at the sight of her in that tube top from earlier "That one look's very... nice" "_How do people enjoy this ?_"

"Oh Crona you'll look so dashing in this one"

Crona turned to see what Marie has picked out this time and was not happy with what he saw

Marie was holding a leather jacket and matching pants it looked like something Soul would ware Crona wasn't too fond of the whole pants thing he just didn't see the appeal but Marie was always so happy when he tried on a new outfit and to Crona their where very few thing's more important than Marie being happy

He took the outfit and went into the dressing room

Raven had gotten her new clothes picked out and had changed into a black turtle neck and blue skirt as well as her old shoes and belt

It was now she noticed something "Where's Crona?"

"Come on Crona it can't be that bad" Patty said trying to coax the timid swordsman out of the dressing room

"Yes it can" Ragnarok called back

"Crona if you don't want us to see you just change back it's alright i don't want you to be uncomfortable ok" Marie said

"O-Ok sorry"

"Don't apologize Crona you have every right to decide what you wear," Marie answered

A few moments later Crona exited the dressing room and handed back the outfit

"So what was wrong with it?" Maka asked

Raven figured that if the sudden cold dread Crona was feeling and the malicious joy of Ragnarok was anything to go buy it was about to get awkward

"You could see his bulge right through them" Ragnarok shouted

Maka Marie and Patty's face's turned red and they all quickly looked in any direction other than Crona's to avoid any accidental glance's and in Patty's case so her sensitive friend wouldn't see her struggling not laugh Raven however was able to shrug it off until

"And it would only get worse with little Ms. Petit, pale and pettenko over there"

"Huh umm Ragnarok a pettenko is a girl with small breast's"

"So"

"Raven doesn't have sma..." As what he was talking about settled in Crona who was by this point getting used to the embarrassment just groaned

"YOU'RE doing this on purpose aren't you!" Maka shouted at the demon sword while producing a book and preparing to attack Ragnarok

"Bring it on she pig you've only landed six out of fifty I like my odd's"

As much as Maka wanted too she knew Ragnarok had the advantage and she most certainly didn't want to hit Crona

Crona's hand's suddenly launched up and grabbed his weapon partner "NOW MAKA!"

MAKA CHOP!

Maka didn't wait she jumped at the opening and landed a solid chop on Ragnarok

"Argh the FUCKING HELL CRONA!"

"She was right you're being mean to Raven on purpose"

"SO FUCKING WHAT YOU DUMB ASS COCK LOVEING DYKE!"

"I told you to be nice to my friend's"

"This is the old crippled geezer's fault ever since he fucked up your head you've been nothing but trouble"

Crona and Ragnarok argument went on for the rest of their time at the store and only died off when they reached the restaurant to get supper

"And that is why Kid can never ride a trolley in San Francisco again"

Everyone stared at Patty all wondering what the hell they had just heard

"Umm Liz is this story true?" Maka asked

"Disturbingly just about everything but kid dressing as a penguin and that bit with Deadpool is true"

Raven blinked she had thought the Ludacris part where Patty's favourite comic book character came to life was one of the story's more believable point's

"Ouch hey watch the shoulder" Maka growled at Black*Star who had bumped into her on his way to get Tsubaki a refill

"HAHAHAHAH you still hurting cause of some little girl beat you up with a tea pot"

"First off she was a demon and secondly it was a tea kettle and at least she wasn't blind"

"Hey she hustled me!"

"Actually she did try to warn us"

"AHHH come on Honey" Black*Star groaned

At that Tsubaki was lost to the world she had been that way all day any time she was reminded of the fact that her and Black*Star where a couple she would get a dreamy look in her eyes and seem to not care at all about the world except for her new boyfriend

"I don't care what kind of sith sense she had Mimi would have torn her apart" Maka grumbled to quiet for the argumentative ninja to hear

Two thing's occurred to Raven then one that these two where using there opponent's as proxy's for themselves and two if this Mimi could defeat a sith lord she must be something else or perhaps Maka had meant sixth

"Crona, Marie has informed me that Mao and his associate's where giving you trouble again" Crona turned to look at Azusa who was staring at him intently

"Umm it wasn't a big deal"

"Wait this wasn't the first time they bullied you?" Patty did not seem at all happy

"It's fine really" Crona added weakly

"No it is NOT!" Marie said in an uncharactistic harsh tone that had everyone feeling a little worried Crona more than the other's he had heard that voice before once and only once and that had been used with Medusa

"I-I-I'm s-sorry p-please don't-t h-hate me!" Crona was terrified what if Marie didn't forgive him? Why would she? "_Of course she won't forgive me she is too good a person to keep lying about liking a freak like me she was just being kind and now..."_

Crona's thoughts were derailed as he felt a pair of arm's gently encircle him and tighten into a loving embrace and a tender voice whispering gentle words of love and reassurance "I could never hate you and there's nothing to forgive Crona I'm not mad at you I'm just upset that those kids are picking on you why do they have to judge you they don't know anything about you anyone who knows you couldn't possibly hate you"

"_Funny but i was thinking the exact opposite_" Crona was again interrupted mid thought as Maka joined the hug followed by Tsubaki and the Thomson sister's

Raven might have offered some words of encouragement as well if not for the fact she was still struggling to control the maelstrom of fear and self-loathing Crona had unknowingly imparted to her "_What the hell happened to him ? Who... what could have done this_"

Soon everyone was calmed thou she wasn't showing it Raven was worried "This poor kid how does he act like nothing's wrong?" Raven hadn't dealt with this kind of pain before probably because most people committed suicide well before reaching this kind of emotional hell in their head

"Hey where's Black*Star?" Liz wondered aloud

"Uh-oh" With that everyone leapt up and started off word's the academy

As the group closed in on the school in the distance they could see Black*Star fighting at the top of the stair's and then falling down them

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki loward her head and entered a dead sprint

"Dammit this guys are better than i expected" The fierce ninja growled as he struggled to his feet

"Black*Star are you all right!" Tsubaki asked her voice was laced with concern as she looked over her boyfriend

"YOU KIDDING THIS IS..." Black*Star lost his footing and collapsed

"That's enough Mao win's this duel" As those word's reached him Black*Star screamed in frustration

"Ok our turn come 'on Liz"

"Take a number me and Tsubaki will take care of this you two can take him on when he gets out of the hospital" Maka growled through gritted teeth

"NO!" Everyone turned to look at Ragnarok "I promised this guy's any time anywhere so this is our fight right Crona?"

Everyone turned their attention to Crona and where shocked to see the normally timid swordsman's face had become a cold ruthless death glare Ragnarok face slowly became a mask of maniacal glee as Crona began to tremble with rage and barely restrained bloodlust rendering his subsequent nod completely unnecessary

Maka was not happy this wasn't the Crona she adored as one of her dearest friends this was the Crona who almost killed Soul the Crona that had been a specter in her darkest nightmare's

Raven was shocked she had been expecting another surge of emotion's that would have left her on the brink of passing out instead Crona actually seemed to be relaxing as if he where stretching his limbs after being cooped up for too long is "_Is this his true nature?_" Raven wasn't sure if it was that simple Crona was very complicated

Crona began his slow way up the stairs and heard the sound of a weapons shifting form and saw a bright orange flash of light and then saw his opponent's as they reached the top of the stairs and looked down at him and his partner he was glad to see it was and his partner he didn't want a full on brawl with their friend's he wanted to confront the source of the problem Mao was the one who hated him his friends where just acting out on his behalf Crona rarely had deal with too much from them Mao's since of honor kept him from antagonizing Crona's friends if he or even Louis had been there earlier there wouldn't have been a fight

Mao was trying to maintain his normal professional demeanor but as it always did when confronted with Crona it was slipping in even more stark contrast his partner Louis wasn't even trying hide his open contempt though it was directed at Ragnarok and not Crona

Mifune walked over to see who had drawn the boy's attention and was intrigued "Is this why they got distracted? I was wondering how come they suddenly went all out like that it's not like Mao to lose his composure in a fight"

As Crona and his friends reached the top of the steps Mao and his partner moved away from the stairs and over to the school's entrance to give them space and to avoid a brawl Mao wanted this to be an honest dual he wouldn't sink to the monster's level

"Are you sure about this Crona me and Tsubaki can take these guy's you don't have to prove anything to us we know your stronger than these guy's" Maka was getting desperate she hated seeing her friend like this if he accidently got swallowed up by his madness during the fight and went to far he would be miserable for a long time

"Maka this is not going to get better on its own they have a difference that only a clear display of strength will settle so all we can do is let them fight and hope they both find the answer's they seek" Azusa's word's where as always even and well-spoken and laced with authority

"What do you mean he's just a bully picking on someone he thinks won't stand up for himself he's a COWARD?" Maka's voice had climbed steadily to an all-out shout

"Is he? And you know this how?" Azusa countered "Tell me Maka how much do you know about this?" She continued "Well what are basing your judgement on because his unit hailed him as a hero when he saved them from a golem ambush during their assault on one of the madness dispenser's"

Maka was taken aback at the force of Azusa rebuttal she couldn't understand why she was defending them

"Mao and Louis where handpicked to hunt down Crona and Ragnarok before they joined us Mao read every report even spoke with families of some of the victim's he promised them that he would see justice done for their loved ones but he was still tracking Crona when Medusa freed Asura so he missed his chance to slay his target he failed to avenge those people his honor won't let him just kill Crona and so this the best he can hope for to defeat his nemesis" Azusa finished with a rather defeated tone

Raven was not liking this it was repulsive to her sensibility's that two kids had received orders to execute two other children she knew that the DWMA was not adverse to killing but children ?

"Alright we'll begin as soon as your both ready and remember personal or not this is still a sparring match so NO aiming to kill or maim understood" Those words drew Raven from her thought's and back to the impending fight and to a rather large crowed of student's that where gathering near the entrance all of whom very excited

Crona looked over at his opponents and took a deep steadying breath and then lifted his right arm his hand open and on queue a blob of black blood materialized in his palm and grew until it was about three feet in length and he then closed his hand on the shifting cloud of dark fluid and Ragnarok took his sword form starting at the pommel and moving up the length of the deadly weapon in less than a second the he had gone from a cloud of living blood to the legendary demon sword as soon as his transformation was complete his large red lips curled into a large smile and he issued a loud call of "GUUPI !"

From twenty feet away Mao and Louis watched the display while Mao had regained his composure Louis remained visually agitated and was staring like a starved man looking at a steak just out of his reach ready to pounce at the first opportunity he practically leaped at the call when he heard his partner call him to change form "Alright let us engage our target"

Those words where sweet music to the enraged weapon whose body was suddenly glowing a bright fiery orange he then stretched out and Mao took hold and as he began to resume a physical form first a rope materialized in his meisters grasp as soon as he could feel a tangible grip on his weapon Mao set his hands in motion and as the rope expanded he soon had in a complex dance that covered every angle at last Louis's true weapons came into focus at each end of the rope a sphere about six inch in diameter and with four onyx face's on it a meteor hammer

Crona wasn't surprised Azusa had warned him about this that Louis was the perfect weapon to counter Ragnarok's defensive ability and being a weapon with both reach and blunt force unless Mao aimed for Crona's face it wouldn't shed blood so no Bloody Needle and if Azusa was right it had another advantage this was going to be a hard fight

They both stood their ground for what seemed an eternity each hoping the other would offer some opening a chance to end the fight in a single decisive move and then Mao launched forward suddenly the instinct he was within range he swiped his left arm out and snapped back sending one of the hammer's at Crona's sword arm Crona saw it coming and raised Ragnarok up and deflected the blow he then quickly brought his blade over his head and brought down "SCREECH ALPHA"

With that a black mass of soul-sound energy launched forward at his opponent a large hungry mouth opening wide as if to swallow its target

Mao was shocked but he was still able to react by suddenly throwing his second hammer to his right the momentum dragged him out of the attack's range...just barely

"_What the hell they didn't even use resonance how could they use a killer move!_" This was outside of Mao's original estimates but he was sure he could still manage as long as he didn't get complacent

"Umm Mao you ok" Louis was a little taken aback he was nowhere near as thorough as Mao but he would have remembered if Crona could bypass resonance

"It's fine I've corrected my assessment of the target all indications are still in our favor"

"Fucking hell is up with him why the hell does he talk like that?"

Crona didn't get to answer as Mao launched his self-back and in unison with his partner "HEER IT COMES SOUL RESONENCE!" each hammers mouths opened suddenly and within them a bright orange glow could be seen Mao suddenly brought both of his hands together and as he did the two ends of the rope began wrapping around each other and as the two hammers collided "PYRE CLASH!"

Crona leaped to the side just avoiding the gout of burning wave-length

Mao retracted the hammers and set them to spinning again and sent the left one swiping low at Crona's ankles Crona stabbed Ragnarok into the ground stopping the hammers flight he then freed his blade and rushed forward hoping to catch his opponent off guard but Mao simply used his other hammer to drag himself back and out of Crona's reach

"The target is in range execute"

Mao leapt into the air sent both hammers spinning directly in front of him and as he passed over Crona "PYRE CANNON" two large streams of flame launched from axis of the spinning hammers aimed to Crona's left and right leaving no avenue of escape as the flames collided with the ground Crona disappeared in the fiery assault

Maka's stared blankly at the torrent of flame where her friend had been and felt her heart come to a stop "_what just happened is Cro... no noo NOOOOO!_"

Marie just stared her mind unable to except what she was seeing

Raven was far more interested in the crowd that had gathered over by the entrance almost all of whom were cheering shouts of "Fry that freak" and "Kill it with FIRE" Raven was not amused

For a few seconds they all stared at what might have been the worst thing any of them had seen the look of absolute agony on Marie's face was more than Azusa could take she placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear

As he landed on the opposite side of his enemy Mao was sure he had managed to give Crona only superficial burns enough to win the fight without threatening his life he was about to check and make sure Crona was ok... "SOUL STINGER" Mao's eyes went wide as a very strange sensation ran through his body he turned to find Crona completely unharmed and a pair of black wing growing from his back

"HOW COULD THEY? DAMNIT MAO YOU HELD BACK TO MUCH YOU DIDN'T EVEN SCORCH THEM!"

"Stop shouting it's not productive"

"Fine let's do this right" "PYRE NOVA"

And with that... well nothing they were both obviously shocked

Crona drew Ragnarok across his hand and "BLOODY SLICE" he sent out a wide swath of hardened blood horizontally

Mao took his only option and leapt strait up just as Crona planed "SCREECH ALPHA" in the air with no momentum in his hammer's Mao had no way to dodge the maw closed on his legs and tore him through the air and into the left most of the three spike's that marked the front of the DWMA

(On the other side of death city a young reaper stared at this development with indifference much to his white haired companions shock "You're not gonna have a fit?" "No it was over due to happen")

Mao fell barely conscious Louis returned to human form and grabbed his meister intent on breaking his fall but before they had even fell half way Crona had already caught up to them and grabbed them and set them down gently before landing and retracting his wing's

Mao looked at the Demon Swordsman and in a polite and shaky voice "My oath is complete justice has been served I am sorry it came to this my apology's"

"Crona is the winner" Mifune walked up to Mao and offered his help "Come on let's get you to the infirmary"

The crowd dispersed quickly most wondering how Crona had been unharmed by the flames or why Mao and Louis had failed to use there last attack

"Crona!" Maka and Patty practically bowled him over as they rushed to hug him

"How come you weren't burned?" Liz asked quite perplexed

Crona smiled shyly "S-soul Shield"

"And what was that thing with the pink lightning?"

"We picked up that little number from the wicked witch of the cunt"

Patty began giggling and Ragnarok turned to Crona "See she thinks it's funny now can we put it on her grave?"

"No"

"You're no fucking fun at all ya know that?"

"_So this is my new life_" raven looked around at the group all of them seeming so different and yet so much like a family arguing over the stupidest thing's and seeming to love every moment of it "_I feel right at home_"

Marie turned away from the joyous sight of Crona being praised for his victory to the young lady whom was new to this world she seemed to be so alone to her she smiled "We'll just have to fix that"

"He's a great guy don't you think?" Raven turned and looked at Marie and nodded

"You must be very proud"

Marie turned back to the smiling and so happy Crona "Yes i am well it's been an eventful first day"

"Really?"

"You don't think so?"

"Some time I'll tell you about the time i switched bodies with one of my team mate's well the most memorable one"

"_Yeah i think i can deal with this_" Raven thought to herself

Marie placed an arm across Raven's shoulders and led her towards the group "You know i think you're gonna fit in just fine"

**And done at freaking last to those following this story my apologies my depression hit a little harder that usual this year but i hope pick up the pace**

**And now i respond to the reviewers**

**D.T.B**

**Hey your starting to rite like somebody who went to a School not a good 1 but a School none the less and I'm glad ZV warned you about that piece of shit cupcakes my lil cousin read it and my ensuing outburst ruined my 300$ mountain bike and you've seen how sick i am**

(Ironically no it wasn't a good school and i dropped out in the fourth grade so i guess i can call this a compliment ; )

**Birdofdarkness**

**I love this effing story sooooooooo much! This is the story for me! Lol Raven Ragnarok-_-* U rule I care **

(I'm glad your enjoying the story sorry I'm so slow to update I'm just really trying to make this better since i actually have a reader you)

**Karma**

**u have done a good deed and will be rewarded very soon**

(I don't need a reward i failed to keep my pace and get this done in due time i except my failure but thank you all the same)

**Jackshit**

**protip: typos in the summery make your story look like shit**

(Thank you for poiting that out)


	7. Chapter 7:A Night of Voices and Senses

**Author's Note: This chapter has some miner sensual content**

**The Pairing is still Crona: Soul Eater (Anime). & Raven: Teen Titans (the animated series) and it ain't gonna change**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater or Teen titans (But i have commandeered this Ship from its original creator sooo ummm ARG & stuff) And I'm looking to Name an official theme song so please vote on the poll on my home page if you don't have a profile leave your vote in a comment I check them almost daily so I'll get it and add it to the count**

**First story ("Knock, Knock" "who's there?" "Fuck" "Fuck who?" "Yo mama") sorry about that but i already used the no joke, joke**

**Chapter Seven: A Night of Voices and Senses**

Crona lay in His bed the day's event's playing over and over in His mind as He closed His eyes and drifted off to a familiar beach where He could be alone with His thoughts

After what seemed like hours Crona still wasn't sure what was wrong with him he had been more than ready to cut Mao to shreds but then he had returned to normal and then there was Mao's friends he had been about to hurt them and then when the actual fight had started he had almost instantly mellowed and realized the threat of harming them in his anger it had just vanished leaving him confused and more than a little scared

"What is wrong with me?"

"I'm not sure either" The shadow answered "Something strange is going on" he continued

"You don't think it's her do you?" Crona's thoughts were interrupted

"_Y_o**u**k**N**_o__**w **__N_oTh_**i**_n**G**"

"W-What was that?" Crona asked looking for the source of the strange voice that came from seemingly every direction

"I don't know that's never happened before" The shadow answered also looking around for its source

In a dark place a sinister whisper of "s_O_o**n**" was all that came of their search

At that same moment In the Death room

"Soooo how was your first day?" The Reaper asked Raven still wasn't sure about how the day had gone overall she couldn't complain at least there were not any super villain attacks

"It was fine" she answered monotonously.

"Oh really anything exciting happen?"

"Crona got into a fight with another student" She responded dryly

"Ah yes I wondered when that whole mess would come to a head"

"Why not just prevent it?"

"Because I only get involved if there is a clear injustice and both Crona and Mao had equally righteous stance's so my getting involved wouldn't have solved the problem"

"What?"

"Well you saw it those two had an issue Mao believed Crona was a remorseless coward and Crona lacked the conviction to stand up for himself and prove that he wasn't just running away from his past but actually trying to redeem himself if I or the faculty had gotten involved we would have just cover up the problem instead of fixing it and what if some day those two needed to rely on each other they wouldn't have been able to work together because we never let them resolve the problem. You see?"

"SO YOU JUST DID NOTHING!" Maka's scream made Raven jump she turned to see Maka clenching her fists as She stared at her Father several veins were visible on her head

"Maka Lord Death ordered me no to get involved be..."

"WHAT IF CRONA HAD RUN AWAY Again How could you just let them treat him like that?"

"It's not like we just threw Him to the wolves He knew He could talk to Azusa or one of us if He was having trouble"

"But..." Maka's argument died in her throat She knew Her Father was wright "_Why didn't He tell me doesn't He trust me?"_

"He probably didn't want to be a burden this is different from everything else you have helped Him with this wasn't His suffering this was the suffering He caused the part he doesn't want anyone else to be involved in"

Raven just stared at the Father and Daughter as the conversation settled she could scarcely believe what she was hearing "_Could He really be a murderer?"_

Raven was glad to be back in her dorm she had always enjoyed her privacy and she was still trying to make sense of all that had happened

"_Could he really have killed someone?"_

Raven wasn't sure how this made her feel on the one hand Crona was very complex "_But murder is murder right?"_

Raven yawned and stretched "_Oh well I'll worry about it when I have to_"

There was no point getting worked up about it whatever He had done He obviously regretted it and didn't seem to be on the brink of a murderous rampage

With that Raven decided to go ahead and take her shower and go to bed

Raven stepped into her bathroom and removed her new sweater and kicked off her shoes she then unhooked the clasp of her belt and hung it on the towel rack she slid her skirt and panties off and finally removed her bra and climbed into her shower the warm water felt good splashing against her skin and trickling down her beautiful form she grabbed the wash cloth and began running it in gentle circles over her pale flesh the lather of tiny bubbles washing down over her curvaceous body as she ran the cloth over one of her generous breasts it brought a rare but familiar heat into her she wondered if she should indulge her body's hunger it was not often that She felt so... stimulated Raven began to grope her chest more deliberately and with her other hand bean to trace a path down body as it neared her womanhood her tongue licked over her thin lips and She curled the lower one into her mouth biting down on it gently she closed her eyes waiting for her mind to bring forth the images that would bring the act to its high as her thoughts began to take the form of a tall slender male Ravens fervor grew until his face came into clear view his large gentle eyes filled with loving admiration Ravens eyes snapped open she then reached forward and grasped the hot water valve and turned it down until she began to shiver from the chill in the water pouring onto her

After her shower Raven felt very off balance it wasn't that it had been Crona's image but the look in his eyes it was not a look of lust or mischievousness it was a tender look a look of affection of something deeper of the one thing Raven never wanted to see in any man's eyes when they were directed at her... love

**And that is numbah 7 I'm gonna start going for shorter chapters to hopefully pick up the pace Also this Chapter is very drama heavy I'm a little worried about that i hope i pulled it off ok**

**And here are the reviews**

ThetaSigmaSquared

Praise hiiiiiim.

...Told you that I would type that.

Anyway, I'm sorry I put off reading this. I've been too lazy to come to. I dunno, haven't really been motivated to do so.

Regardless, I think you've improved a lot, and I quite like this story. It's definitely interesting and has a lot of humour in it, which is always good.

I look forward to reading the next few chapters.

**(Hahaha thanks BudaBug for that totally un-coerced praise my little cousin ladies and gentlemen)**

Skai Breeze

Wow. So many damn spelling mistakes *~*

but still an awesome and fun story to read. i absolutely love the pairing and i can't wait for you to update good luck! Can't wait!

Siarian Breeze

**(Yeah I know it's like a real problem: but I'm glad you like the story)**

DeceitfulDemiseGracefulLight

Would you like a Beta-reader, I am currently free and could get every spelling mistake out of this story...

**(My beta reader everyone so ya know who to thank for the new found legibility of this thing)**

OXYCODONEFROG

Okay, spelling and grammar are shit...

But, I am very entertained...

Huh..

**(I think I am rather flattered when i get reviews like this if your able to overlook my flaws and still enjoy the story I must be doing something right)**

..gRaY,x

Please continue soon! I'm loving this!

Can't wait for romance!

**(I think your screen name just mind raped Me O _ O and if you're reading this it means i have granted at least part of your wish don't worry romance is coming)**


	8. Chapter 8:Just another silly Sunday PT 1

**Author's ****Note****: Well last chapter was very drama heavy I'm still worried i screwed up since there was no comedic relief**

**The Pairing is still Crona: Soul Eater (Anime). & Raven: Teen Titans (the animated series) and it ain't gonna change**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater or Teen titans (Yet)**

**First story but not the last thou hast been warned insert evil laughter**

**Chapter Eight: Just another Silly Sunday part 1**

Raven was in the middle of her morning meditation when she heard a knock on the door her eyes opened and she levitated to her feet to answer the door

"Who is it?"

"Maka"

Raven unlocked the door to let the girl in as the door opened she noticed that Maka was not alone standing behind her was a white haired boy with a lecherous grin on his face

"Well I didn't know they were so liberated where you come from any chance i could go there some time?"

Raven blinked not quite understanding what he was referring to until Maka slammed the door as it closed a gust of air struck and then she realized she had been so distracted she had never finished dressing and hadn't put on a shirt she went over to the shopping bags from the day before and grabbed the first shirt she could find and threw it on

"_Well at least it wasn't Crona_" somewhere in a deep part of Ravens sub-conscious a hooded figure snapped her fingers and stomped a foot in disappointment

Meanwhile in the hallway of awkwardness

"Seriously Soul what did you think would happen?"

"A lecture?"

"No Soul if you hit on the new girl you get a Maka Chop i am very certain those were my exact words"

"Oh come on!" Soul grumbled rubbing his head

"Now Soul i know you feel a little threatened because of that little doujin bu..."

"LITTLE it was thirteen volumes and over two hundred chapters i only found out about it because it made the New York Times best sellers list!"

"Come on Soul you don't see Kid freaking out do you?"

"Maka Kid IS bi so there's no harm done I'M straight and hell it made me flat out gay!"

"Ok fine i said i was sorry we were gonna make you bi too but the readers freaked out have you ever seen what a bunch of rabid yaoi fan girls are like it makes the Kishin look like a paper cut"

"Oooookkkk now i wish i had taken my time finding a shirt" Raven deadpanned getting the arguing partners to stop and take notice

"How long have you been there?"

"To long so what did you need?"

"I'll take your number"

"Soouul !"

"Relax I'm just trying to relieve the awkwardness"

Maka decided to just ignore her partner and get to the point of her visit "Today is the day they're going to put up the new class schedules and for new students to pick EC and clubs"

"Why are there new class schedules?"

"Everything has been crazy the last three weeks almost two thirds of the students haven't been to class in that time and you're not the only person who stayed so it was easier to start from scratch"

"Oh ok lead the way"

"Alright but let's go get Crona the posting will be crowded and he won't go near it by himself" Raven began to wonder exactly what Maka and Crona's relationship was Maka seemed to want to include Crona in everything she did

"_It could be she just feels responsible or is just being nice just because she is close doesn't mean there together right?_" Before Raven could question her interest in this she was brought out of her thoughts by a friendly greeting

"Hello" Marie said in her usual sweet voice

"Oh hi Miss Marie did you just come from Crona's room?"

"Yes he said that he and Ragnarok had something to do and asked if i could take care of everything for him" she finished that last part with all the pride of a woman who had just won a gold metal

"That's great!"

Raven was almost blown away by the joy these two took in caring for Crona

Soon they had arrived at the main hall were the class schedule and EC sign up was Maka led Raven over to the Class board and began looking it over oh there you are in class Star Swirl that's Miss Maries class

Soul looked up at the posting "_Damnit a hot new girl and they put her in another class so not cool_" as he continued to look over the listings he notice the name directly above hers "_That can't be right_" to confirm what he had seen he looked up until he saw at the very bottom of the listing for C and there it was Crona Gorgon "_OH MAN MAKA IS GONNA FREAKOUT!"_

"Huh they're in my class?" Marie was very confused she would have noticed if Crona and Ragnarok were going to be in her class

"We decided it would be good for Crona to try getting used to not being in the same class as me" There was no missing the bitterness in Maka's voice evens thou she tried to keep it out

Marie however was lost in the idea of getting to spend more time with Crona and Ragnarok and didn't notice Maka's forced smile as she went about looking for a club and an extracurricular for Crona she quickly signed him up for Life the Basics her own club she then sighed him into the book club

"Hey a new class!" Maka wasted no time getting over to the sign up to investigate "Combat philosophy" as Maka's eyes began scanning the recommended reading list she began to get very interested she decided to sign up for it after completing her own observation of the club Raven decided to join as well after she also joined the book club they all wondered away and to the cafeteria for lunch after they finished

"Hey Raven your into books right?" Soul asked

"Yeah why?"

"Well i was just thinking you would like the library is all" "_Heh no need to give up just because of a little set back like not sharing a class_"

"Sure where is it?"

"Allow me to sh..." Before Soul could finish his sentence Liz came running up to them looking a little disheveled and breathing quite heavily

"There you two are" She managed between deep breathes

"What's wrong is everything alright?" Maka asked

"We just got an anonymous tip that some disappearances in Omashu are the work of a witch!"

"Really? That's great if we take her down I'll finally have created a Death Scythe just like Mama! Come on Soul if we hurry we can get back before tomorrow" With that Maka grabbed Soul and headed the School entrance

"Well that's done i better go tell Patty or she'll keep looking all day"

Raven was a little disappointed she had really wanted to see the library

"Excuse me Miss Marie but can you tell me how to find the library?"

"Oh sure you just"

Raven was about to learn an important lesson never ask Marie for directions

**And here is The eighth chapter in this little story and to celebrate this story getting six faves here is a little treat the platypus incident refererd to in chapter five refers to an attempt by Marie to impress Stein while in school by studying up on a single topic to appear more intellectual it just seems like the kind of thing a teenager in love would do and i always imagined Marie trying all kinds of silly tricks to win Stein over also a funny note this chapter is dedicated to Kid cuz it's number 8 and is 8 GB on my computer**

**And while i have thus far avoided this i would like any feedback about chapter 7 it was my first time writing something like that and I'm curious about how well done it was**

**And now to the reviews**

ThetaSigmaSquared

Yes. Un-coerced *shifty eyes* TOTALLY UN-COERCED. Anyway. I like it. Keep writing it. I demand this. Okay, not demand. But, yeah. Keep writing it. Because I want to read more. MOREEEE. *review complete*

**No one is buying it Bu quick plan B i'l get the gian squirill**

Birdofdarkness

Awesome!

**No it aint dude don't lie sory couldn't resist**


	9. Chapter 9:Just another silly sunday PT 2

**Auther's Note: I apolagize for the delay but I got Mass Effect 3 back on the sixth an then I started reading Order of the Stick**

**The Pairing is still Crona:Soul Eater (Anime). & Raven:Teen Titans (the animated series) and it ain't gonna change**

**Disclamer: I do not own Soul eater or Teen titans (Yet)**

**First story But not the last thou hast been warned insert evil laughter**

**Chapter Nine: Just another silly sunday part 2**

"I can't believe you did that if Mr Walker finds out we'r going to get sent to jail" Crona moaned

"Oh shut your pussy mouth one we'r to powerful for some fucking jail to hold two you heard the kids laughing they had a great time your the only one who's stressing about this shit"

As the two turned the next corner on there way to they'r room Crona notice Raven stareing at the door to a janiters closet with a look half way beetween awww and horror

"How is this possible not only does no interprataion of her directions lead to the library but no matter what order i follow them in i always end up at this same closet how is that even possible ?"

"Marie ?"Ragnarok asked

"Yes how did you know ?"

"Only one person in the world can give directions so bad they seem to warp reality" The Demon Sword answerd

Raven acknowleged that they were all exagerating but still this was the third time she had ended up back at this same door "Hey do you think you two could show me where the library is ?"

"Umm o-ok" Crona answerd

Raven turned and took a step forward while keeping an eye on the door still confused until her forward progress was halted by as far as she could tell a black wall she closed her eyes and prayed to all she held sacred that this was not what it seemed she opened her eyes and found herself stareing into Crona's back

"What are you two up to ?" Black*Star asked starteling both Crona and Raven causeing Raven to jump back and hit Her head on the door

"Crona was just about to show me to the library" Raven answerd rather hastely

"I think that was a little close don't you think ?. I mean are you realy that scared of getting lost ?"

"_Huh i owe Maka five $_" Raven thought to herself

"I think she acedently bumped into him Sugar*Star" Tsubaki chimed in

"Yes that is exactly what happend !" Raven vigorously agreed "Right Crona ?. Crona ?" No answer came from the Demon Swordsman

Raven looked over at Crona to see why he hadn't answerd as she did he walked over to her and gently grabed her shoulders and squard her up to himself he the reached up and tenderly took hold of her face and pulled her closer

Raven began trembleing "_What is he doing i-is he going to..._"

"Stop moveing" Crona's voice was calm but demanding and Raven found herself obeying the gentle order

"_Wait what in the hell doese he think he's doing !_" Raven prepared to push Crona away and threten violance if he ever tried to pull a stunt like this agin until...

Crona tilted her head forward and began gently moveing his finger throu her hair looking for any sighns of truama

"Well i don't see any bleeding or brusing" He ran his fingers in gentle circles

"Does it hurt at all ?" He asked

"Umm it kind of stings a little" Raven answerd in a small sudued voice she had been ready to drive her knee into Cronas gut for checking to see if She was ok a slight blush had begun to tinge her cheeks as She considered what she had narrowly avoided

"Well look up and follow my finger" He said again in a soft but asertive way

Raven looked up and followed Cronas finger as he wave it slowly back and forth in front of her eyes

"Alright you seem to be fine do you think youll need anything ?"

"Not unless you whant to kiss it to make it better" Raven thought the joke was quite clever until she saw Crona sitting across the hall his knees pulled up to his chest and his face buried in them

"M-Maybe T-Tsubaki c-c-could h-help you w-with t-that" He stamerd

"Umm Crona i was just jokeing"

"You where ?" Tsubaki asked

"Yes"

"Didn't sound that way to me" Black*Star added

"That's because she always speaks in that manly ass mono tone" Ragnarok responded

"D-Don't make fun of her"

"Huh what was that ?. i'm sory I don't speak fag-anese"

"Si**L**_**a**__N_c_E __**!**_" The voice screamed but only an annoyed grumble escaped Crona's lips "w**h**A_T __**h**_**o**W **?**" this time Crona didn't respond at all he only locked eyes with Ragnarok

"Hey come on guys no need to fight" Tsubaki said as she drew closer without Maka or Marie it would fall to her to play peace maker between them she reached down and offer Crona a hand getting up he accepted

"Ok now aren't you suposed to be escorting Raven to the library ?"

"I-If she still want's us to"

"Sure"

"O-Ok it's umm this way" Crona motiond for Raven to follow him down the hall way as they walked Raven wanted to end the awkward silance that had fallen over them as left the ninja couple behind

"So Crona umm do you uh"

Crona looked over at Raven and noticed that she had a very flusterd look on her face and a lingering blush from his examanation of her "_Raven is realy cute when she is emberessed_"

"So your studieing..." Raven looked up to see Crona calmly waiting for her to finish her sentence with the same look he had used when examaning her Raven blushed a little deeper

"...Docter stuff ?" Raven managed "_Docter stuff_"

"Yeah and sory i didn't get your joke i mainly help little kids and they well you know"

"Oh yeah that must be awkward"

"Not realy i kinda switch modes when i'm doing any docter stuff"

"Oh so that's why you where all serius"

"Yeah Maka was shocked the first time i did that oh we'r here" Crona stoped and pointed at the door to the largest collection of book's in all of Death city

"Oh well thank's Crona"

"Not a problom well i need to get to my room i hope you enjoy yourself"

And with that they parted company

**Well there is Part 2 done and over with hopefully Part 3 will be done faster and now on to the reviews**

ThetaSigmaSquared  
>33/12 . chapter 8

*reviews* THE PLAN. *comes in with giant squirrel* Anywayyyy. Good chapter. I enjoyed. AND THE HALL OF JUSTICE. Er. The hallway of awkwardness. WHATEVER I liked it.

**Thanks Buda also we need to change the plan i am not rideing in that things mouth i'm not quite as desprate as Sweeny**

no need for a name  
>33/12 . chapter 8

So far its good. Some spelling errors (I can't talk, I can't spell that well) more please!

**Thou asketh and thou receiveth**

Birdofdarkness  
>33/12 . chapter 8

Hey! This story IS awesome, I'm sure your readers agree , at least some anyway. ._.

**Thankyou it realy means alot that your enjoying this**


	10. Chapter 10:Just another silly sunday PT3

**Auther's Note:This took for ever mostly because i was worried about a repeat of chapter 9 I.E barely any content it still feels pretty weak to me**

**The Pairing is still Crona:Soul Eater (Anime). & Raven:Teen Titans (the animated series) and it ain't gonna change**

**Disclamer: I do not own Soul eater or Teen titans (Yet)**

**First story But not the last thou hast been warned insert evil laughter**

**Chapter Ten: Just another silly sunday part 3**

Crona paced his small room for what felt like the hundreth time it had he was begining to get worried his mind was a complete wreck every time he began to get his thoughts orginzed they would suddenly derail and leve him feeling addled all over again

"Sheesh are you almost done ?... Crona ?... HEY DICK LICKER !"

"Huh ?. What is it ?"

"Are you planing on spending the rest of the day paceing ?"

"Sory"

"Just what the hell is wrong with you ?"

"I feel wierd like... Like i'm fighting the black blood but differnt"

"Like what ?. Crona you haven't realy had to work aginst the black blood since we joind these losers"

"I know and it's not that this is differnt like when the Profeser was helping me only it feels like it's comeing from the inside"

"Huh WAIT is this why youv been all up in everybodys grill ?"

"Please don't ever say that again"

"Why ?"

"Just don't"

"You pick the wierdest fucking things to stand your ground over"

"At any rate I need to clear my head let's go put in some time in the infermery"

"Why the hell do You bother with that shit it's not like you use the money for anything ?"

"I told you i'm saveing up for something specal"

"Like what a fucking car ?" Ragnarok did not realy understand the exact value of a Death note but he did know that Crona had a rather large stash of them hidden under his bed

"Present's for are friend's"

"Huh why in the hell would you want to waste money on these fuckers for ?"

"**h**_E _H_**a**_s **a **_pO_**I**_n__**t**_"

"Did you feel that !" Ragnarok Whisperd in Crona's ear while looking around for the source of his discomfort

"Feel what ?" Crona asked not bothering to whisper

"SHHHH What Do You Mean What !. I Mean The Fact That The Bitch Herself Is Here !" Ragnarok whisperd harshly

"Ragnarok Mother is dead Maka cut her soul in half besides I didn't feel anything much less Her soul"

"I'm telling you I fucking felt it"

"No you didn't"

"THE FUCK YOU KNOW !"

"b**E **_**s**_i_L_E**n**t"

"More than you aparently... OUCH Hey stop pulling My hair" Crona reached up to pry off Ragnarok's hand's

"You know what fuck you I hope the bitch drag's you back and puts you in that fucking dark ass room only instead of some little animal I hope she makes you gut that she PIG CUNT !"

"i_W_**i****LL**** d**_i__S_**E**cT y_**O**__u__r_ _**SOUL!**_"

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL BLEED YOU OUT OF ME YOU LITTLE COWARD!"

Ragnarok sayed nothing He just sat there dumb founded by what must the single most crule thing he had ever heard pass the lips of his partner and without another word retracted himself into Crona's back

For a long moment Crona just stood there trying to figure out what just happend after a few more seconds Crona just groand and retrieved his labcoat and set out for the infermery and for the first time he noticed just how long the walk was without anyone to talk to

Crona sat in the school infermery wondering if he had ever been so bored before in his entire life it had been almost three hours and nothing he was begining to think about going to get a snack when...

"Nygus! Stein! Anybody HELP!" and there was Maka and for the first time in a long time Crona couldn't focus on her he was to busy looking at what she was pulling with her a badly batterd Soul

Crona got up and took Soul inspite of Makas reluctence to let him go and sat him down on one of the tables in the room

"Maka Nygus is out getting a drink go get her and then go find profeser Stein" Maka didn't seem to hear him as she continued to stare at her bloody and beaten partner "MAKA go get Nygus and Stein!" that seemed to get through to her as she ran out of the room to seek more adept medical aid while Crona got to work he wasn't trained for this level of injury but he did know how to get Soul stabelized until Stein and Nygus got to work

Maka sat in the hallway stareing at the door waiting for Crona to come out with another update "_It looks good for his vitals we don't think it will be fatel it's all just damage control now_" Maka ajusted on the couch that had been placed outside the nurses office it was killing her to always be stuck in the hall waiting whenever one of her friends got hurt at least Crona had pointed out the trend and sudgested the couch she looked at the small plaque that was hung over it

"**The Maka Albarn Celabritory Couch"**

She shook her head It was Cronas idea if it hadn't been she would have thought it was a joke but no Crona honestly thought she woul like haveing a couch named after her "Crona" she whisperd to herself "Some day you are going to make some girl realy happy" and if the info her and Marie had recieved was correct maybe fate had seen it fit to drop such a girl literaly in his lap and if not hey he had to start someware

"Hey she pig you gonna sit there stareing or are you gonna take the damn soda ?" Maka bolted upright at the sound drawn from her museing's she looked up to see Crona holding a soda out to her Ragnarok looking over his head with a bored look on his face "_How in the hell do i know he look's bored ?_" Maka took the soda and decided file away this strange new mystery for later

The door to the clinic opend and out walked Stien Maka waited for the details as he lit up a cigeret "Well he is going to be on bed rest for about a week and he is going to need crutchs for about a month but it looks like he will make a near complete recovery maybe have a little limp but no real probloms"

Maka let out a long sigh "_He is going to be alright thats good but how can i tell him ?_"

"Maka you should go home and get some sleep" Crona looked over at her "Don't wory i'll keep an eye on him for you so please get some rest" Crona's face was a mask of wory Maka opened her mouth to protest but as she did Crona pouted "_THAT is SO not fair_" "Alright" Maka was tired it had been a long day and she had never flown with soul in his human form before her mind body and soul all felt pretty worn out besides Cronas insomnia may as well be turned to some thing productive

"Before you go home please report your mission status to Lord Death"

It was after ten pm and still Crona stayed at his post on the Maka Albarn celabritory couch he refused to leave for more than a few moments and then only to use the rest room he knew this was silly Soul wasn't going to freak out when he woke up he had a note telling him not to get out of bed there was no logicle reason to stay here even Maka would only have maintained it out of shear stuberness he was almost certain she wouldn't mind if he whent to get some thing to eat he hadn't had any thing since brekfest Maka wouldn't want him to be hungry but he didn't have a 100% confirmation of that and so he stuck to his vigil

"Wow when she said you wouldn't move i thought she was kiding" Crona looked up as Raven walked up carieng some book's and even more interesting to the hungry youth two large takeout bags she sat down next to Crona and began diging in the bag's until she found her meal and then set the bag on Crona's lap He looked down at the food wondering if it was being offerd or if she just wanted him to hold it

"Well dig in" "_Oh thank you_" With that Crona began eating one of the suplied sanwitchis "Ranarok come nad get your's before it gets cold" with that the Demon Sword emerged and reached for the sanwitch Crona was curently savering until a black sphere apeared around it Raven the raeched into the other bag and brought out sanwitch for him

"And this is the only one you will get if you try to take Crona's again" with hmmf he took the offerd food and began to eat purposefuly ignoring his partner after he finshed it Raven offerd him another he devoured it and disapeard back into his partner

"Umm Raven?"

"Yes Crona?"

"Could you lower your barrier my hand are starting to go numb" Raven looked down at Cronas hand wich were still surounded in black energy

"_Oops_" "Oh sorry Crona" With the barrier gone Crona happily ate his food

After Crona finished his food Raven offerd one of the book's she had brought with her "Maka picked it out for you she said you were reading the series"

Crona took the book and began to read to himself after finishing her own food Raven took the other book and began to read as well after a while Crona looked over his own book at her "_Why is she still here?. Did Maka ask her to keep an eye on me incase i messed up?. Or did she ask her to keep me company?. Is she staying because she dose'nt whant to be rude?_"

"Umm you d-don't have to stay if you don't want to" Raven looked over at him she was about to tell Crona it was fine when "N-Not that i don't want you to stay i-i mean i don't want you to stay... wait i didn't mean that i-i"

"Crona it's ok i pretty sure i understand what your trying to say"

"You do?"

"Im not staying here because i feel like i have to im here because i think we can be friends and..." Raven looked over at Crona

**FLASH BACK BEGINS** Raven was ripped from her thought's of Crona when she hear a voice from the room across the hall **FLASH BACK AVERTED? umm YAY?**

"What are you doing here? get out"

Raven was about to go check it out when a pink and white blur shot twords the door not bothering to open it Crona just crashed strait thru it his right arm extended behind him the familier painful sting of Ragnarok erupting folowed by the comforting feel of a sword takeing form

The intruder was right inside lurking over Souls bed Crona rushed forward his left hand grabing the villain by the shirt and driveing them back against the wall the point of Ragnarok's blade at there throat this vile creture had attacked Maka's best friend while he was helpless Crona was going to make them pay this monster had tried to take away one of Crona's friend's he was going going to stare right into they'r evil green eyes as Ragnarok drove throu they'r throat ending they'r life they where...Maka? as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he was able to makeout her face indeed the person he was currently pinning against the wall was his dearest friend

"Oh h-hi Maka"

"Hello"

"Wow Crona i know she can be stubern but i don't think it is nesissery to make her get some sleep at sword point"

"Umm Crona?" Maka asked

"Y-Yes?" Crona responded noticing that he was able to look Maka in the eyes without looking down despite Maka only reaching his bottom lip he looked down to see only her toes touching the ground

"Oh sorry" Crona gently set Maka down

"Hey i don't mean to sound ungrateful or anything but... ALL OF YOU GO GET SOME REST!" Soul followed with a surpriseingly aouthoritive stare

"But" Maka began

"Maka don't make me call Blair and have her baby sit you"

"Fine"

"You too Crona go get some sleep you guys have class tomarow"

With that Maka headed home and Crona and Raven whent to there respective rooms to some sleep to prepare for tomarrow

**Ok at long last that is done sorry for the wait (And lousy ending) i won't promise a faster turn around but i will make this promise this story will not get left undone i may take forever but i will finish it no matter what **

**also I may regret this but if there is any intrest in Crona getting his own vesion of Chapter 7s second to last pargraph than i will write it**

**and now the reviews**

happy bryce 3/30/12 . chapter 9

i realy like this story :)

**Why thank you as always as long as someone is entertained there is value in something and that is always the best part of this is knowing pepoel enjoy it**

Birdofdarkness 3/31/12 . chapter 9

Some of it didn't make much sense but otherwise great! I want some kissing next chapter!

**I'm so sorry i could'nt deliver a kiss for you i tried but the kiss is something i have been working on since the first chapter and the one i have planned just has to be a first kiss i hope you understand**

ThetaSigmaSquared 3/31/12 . chapter 9

*obligatory review* Not my favourite chapter, but I still like it a lot. Keep it up

**you know what no you don't get a response cuza that ***obligatory review*** crack instead i'm gonna kick you**

Ali-Kun 4/19/12 . chapter 3

Hmmm,I've noticed you indenting after ALL the commas and periods? If you aren't,your stories will have missing words.I learned that firsthand...

**What is indenting ?**


	11. Chapter 11 Who Am I ? Im We

**Auther's Note: Be advised i have taken down the CRoven theme poll and the winner is Everytime we touch BY Cascada**

**The Pairing is still Crona:Soul Eater (Anime). & Raven:Teen Titans (the animated series) and it ain't gonna change**

**Disclamer: I do not own Soul eater or Teen titans (Yet)**

**First story: But not the last thou hast been warned insert evil laughter**

**Chapter Eleven:Who Am I ? Im We**

Crona Tossed and turned each time his mind grew close to peace that strange feeling like his Mother's presence only closer more intament would come rushing up like a predator just waiting for it's prey to show weakness before striking and Crona had no intentions of giving it the chance to attack at least not on it's terms...

The beach was eerily quiet even though the waves crashed against the shore and a strong breeze could be felt they made no noise it was rather surreal Crona didn't like it

"Why is int there any noise?" Asked the emptiness

"Bigger queStion wh**Y** arE you st_iL_l here?" The not so emptiness answered

"Who are you?" Crona asked not likeing the tone the other voice had used

"Crona" The voice answered this time with no distortion Crona could recognize the familiar voice it was... His

"W-What?"

"Crona Crona" This time in a different voice called "Cr-r-r-roooonaaaa"

"Patty" Both Crona's deadpanned

"Hm well what are you waiting for wake up?" The Crona formerly known as the emptiness((And then the not so emptiness)) prompted

"Huh?" The Crona known as Crona since the beginning asked((Rather intelligently considering the circumstances))

"Look as much as i would love to engage in an epic battle at the center of the mind if you remain asleep and unrespondent Bratty will go get Maka and Maka will get upset AND IF MAKE MAKA CRY I WILL TEAR YOU INTO A THOUSAND PIECES AND SCATTER THEM TO THE FOUR WINDS!"

"Well that solves the mystery of my mood swings"Crona thought ((which means he said it since at this time he is in fact in a world made of thoughts and by virtue of this all thoughts were reality and so any thought he has here he is most likely actually speaking as he himself is in effect a thought and a thought can't have thoughts because that would be just silly and mildly confusing right. ok are we clear on that?. good))

Crona's eyes fluttered open and he sat up and groaned "_Great now i have to go thru a whole day of school so i can go to sleep and fight my self for control of... my self_"

Patty stood outside the door singing a Crona themed parody of my sheroana which she had had decided she would call It's time Crona when the door opened with a somewhat tired looking Crona stareing at her humming her new song while looking none to pleased at having it stuck in his head

"Patty why are you here ?"

"WAIT PATTYS HERE!" Ragnarok shouted as he shot out of his meisters back

"Heya guys Maka asked me to keep an eye on you since we are in the same class now well come on we have to go collect Ray-Ray"

Crona while not to familiar with Raven had a feeling she wasn't going to like that nick name

**And here we are another one down and just i have no idea how many to go this lil fella took less actual time than i thought i just took a little break so hope yall liked it**

**And now the reviews**

happy bryce 5/17/12 . chapter 10

that chapter was nice :)

**Why thank you i am glad you enjoyed it**

Birdofdarkness 5/17/12 . chapter 10

Aw, I really wanted kissing but I there will be kissing in this story sometime, right?

**(The two stood there looking up seeing the trap that had been set the trap they had fallen for a few green leaves and four bright red berries Raven looked up at the pink haired boy who seemed to be trapped with her in a state of delicitly balanced fear and anticipation of what was to come Raven raised up on the tips of her toes as Crona leaned in there lips where so close Raven could feel them brush together from Crona's trembling she parted her lips and gently shushed him his trembling calmed Raven decided to finish this she gently pressed her lips to his and held them there Crona's trembling stopped altogether to over whelmed by the simple fact that he was kissing the girl he had fallen in love with to even begin to be scared) This is the deleted idea for the first kiss so i hope that answered your question and also how was that? iv never actually written a kiss before just now**

ThetaSigmaSquared 5/20/12 . chapter 10

Here is a review.

I liked the chapter.

Please don't kick me.

**As much as it pain's me to do this i am afraid i can not grant your request**


	12. Chapter 12: School day Pt1

**Author's**** Note: Well nobody asked and so i will not be doing any steamy bits with Crona YAY!**

**The Pairing is still Crona:Soul Eater (Anime). & Raven:Teen Titans (the animated series) and it ain't gonna change**

**Disclamer: I do not own Soul eater or Teen titans (Yet)**

**First story: But not the last thou hast been warned insert evil laughter**

**Chapter Twelve:Schoolday PT1**

Crona walked down the hall following after the hyper active pistol who was half way through a story about her and Liz draging Kid out of a museum after he tried to destroy a touring Picaso collection Ragnarok was laughing uncontrolably wich ofcourse made patty laogh all the harder Crona decided to re-check his thing's he still had all the same books he had back in Stiens class but he also had a two new books one was a compilation of poetry and the other was simply called The Art of War for a new class Marie had sighned him up for he had been a little scared when Patty told him that but she also said Maka was in that class so it wouldn't be so bad she however didn't know who was teaching it and that made Crona nerves the last book in his bag was the one Raven had brought to him last night

"What'cha got there?" Patty asked looking back at Crona

Crona looked down at the boo k he was holding and back to Patty "Harry Potter and the prisoner of askaban"

"What you started the third one without me!" Ranarok screamed

"We weren't talking"

"Thats because ""you"" fucked up not Harry"

"Aww come on Raggy you can just read it in class"

Crona felt his weapon tense and could hear him begin to stumble through a response

"_H_E**l**P h**i**_M_"

Crona fell on the ground on his side and began to kick his leg in a running motion cuasing him to spin in circles make wiered beeping and wooping noisess noises like in Patty's faverite movie as he did so Patty forgot any simblance of of what had just been happening to stare in wide eyed amazement at the sight before her along with about fifteen others in the hall way

Five miutes later and Patty was still laughing just as hard as Crona blushed to an almost charcole color they were just about to turn into the hallway that would take them to Raven's room when a pair of girls called Patty over

"Just be sec guys" She said before takeing off and much to Crona's horror opened up with "Guess what Crona did"

"Hey umm thanks for you know...yeah" Ragnarok muttered

"It's fine if...if you want i'll start the story over tonight"

"Yeah that's cool" The Demon sword anseward in a strangely quiet tone

After Patty finished talkeing to her other friends and had rejoined the pair they made theyr way to Raven's room and Patty made sure to let her and just about the enitire academy know they were theyr to get her

"Ray-Ray come out to play it's the begining of a schoolday!" She sang ending in a giggle

"That was great!" Ragnarok gushed Patty puffed out her chest ((Because it didn't stick out enough already)) and put her hands on her hips and grinned

"Our definition of ""great"" could not be more different"Raven dead panned as she opend the door and Crona's eyes aparently they had arrived after she had taken a shower but before she could get dressed because there she was dripping wet and wraped in a towle but that wasn't what Crona was noticeing no he wasn't able to notice that he was far to enraptured with her eyes she was back lit from the morning sun comeing in through her window wich only made them stand out even more and while the rest of was lightly shadowed just like the night they met her eyes were completly un-affected

"_How doese she do that?_" Crona wondered after that he notice Raven turned her head a little and a slight tinge of pink painted her cheeks apperently embarrassed

"_Why is he stareing at my eyes?_" Raven thought

"_Yeah dosen't he notice all i'm wearing is a towle and a blush!. Besides it's not like i wouldn't be checking him out with the situation reversed_" the personification of Raven's lust called wich to Raven came as nothing more than bit of anoyance about him ignoring the rest of her and a mental image of Crona in a towel which led to her turning away altogether and finally breaking Crona of his optical attraction induced stupor

"_S_A**y **so_M_**E**T_**h**_**i**Ng!"

"Good morning"

"_f_A**i**l"

"I'm going to go get dressed"

"**S**_e__E_ m**y **Pr_e_Vi**U**_S_ C_**Om**_e_**n**_t"

"_D-Don't talk l-like that_"

A few moments later Raven emerged wearing a whte dress shirt with a black sweater vest and a dark blue plad skirt and matching tie and a black hoodie and as seemed to be standard for her the belt she seemed to always wear

"Well let's get to class"

**YAY it didn't take a month! as a specel treat to celebrate have a prtion of a song i was going to use durring the now no longer going to happen musical Ark yep i considered a musical ark**

**Legend (this is the factory manager think hexes from fern gully) This is the workers just a stander groupe [This is the computer deep mecanical mono toned] {This is Boogy man British rapper}**

**[Welcome to the monster Factory]**

**Where we mas produce the horrors of reality**

**(Come little girl and you will see the darkest fate that is your destiny)**

** Darkest fate that is your destiny**

**[Welcome to the monster Factory]**

**Where we mas produce the horrors of reality**

**(Come little girl and you will see the darkest fate that is your destiny)**

** Darkest fate that is your destiny**

**(And if you still don't beleive me then go ahead and ask old Boogy)**

**{What hey don't you see? your the next product of the monster factory oh don't you bother to cry cause old Boogy ain't a nice guy so just step up yes it's time to take your place on the hellish asembly line}**

**[Welcome to the monster Factory]**

**Where we mas produce the horrors of reality**

**(No you can't escape the darkest fate that is your destiny)**

** Darkest fate that is your destiny**

[**Darkest fate that is your destiny**]

{**Darkest fate that is your destiny**}

**REVIEWS**

Birdofdarkness 6/9/12 . chapter 11

Yea that answers my question all in a by the way, it's through not thru. Even though it should be spelled that way, it would make my life easier. Keep writing! OR I WILL EAT YOU! NOM.

**Hmmm polite and friendly and completey constructive ctitsisum if what i'v seen is true i'm suposed to rant and cus at you and say a bunch of stuff about how you don't understand the story and that your a troll or i could say thanks think i'll go with that one**

Totally not your cousin 6/8/12 . chapter 11

Have a review. Again.

I share my opinions verbally. So. Review.

I like it. That is all.

**Thanks for warning me your not Buda now i know to kick her**


	13. Chapter 13: School day Pt2

**Auther's Note: Sorry for the wai and the really short chapter i got sick the day after i posted 12 and by the time i got better i just didn't feel like writing and it took a while to get this done so again i'm sorry**

**The Pairing is still Crona:Soul Eater (Anime). & Raven:Teen Titans (the animated series) and it ain't gonna change**

**Disclamer: I do not own Soul eater or Teen titans (Yet)**

**First story: But not the last thou hast been warned insert evil laughter**

**Chapter Thirteen:Schoolday PT2**

As the gruope made they'er way to class Patty continued to make up songs or tell jokes wich had Ragnarok lahging to the point of tears but A certain pair of main charecters were very quiet ((Due to still being in the obligatory awkwardness of a romantic comadey))

"_W-Why is she always looking away is she mad at me?_" Crona wondered

"OK OK here is one of my best ones" Patty declaired "What do a dog breeder and a modeling agent have in commen?. They both work with fucking bitches!"

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Raganarok cakeled

"So Crona are you going to be alright in class without Maka?." Raven asked decideing to go with awkward rather than any more of Patty's jokes

"Umm i guess so it is Ms Marie's class and Patty and you will be there so i mite be alright"

"That's good" Raven answard however she began to shake her head and turned to Crona "Wait you know what forget this Crona we both don't have much expiriance with makeing friend's right?"

Crona nodded

"So let's just skip this whole dance around every isue that comes up. I mean is there a point in it?."

Crona shook his head

"So why don't we just ask the big questions that need to be asked and figure out if we think we would make good friends or not.? And that way Maka and Marie can move on"

"You noticed that too?"

"Yeah Marie is not the great stelth opritive she thinks she is" Crona put hand over his mouth and giggled at that statment as Raven smiled at him she noticed something that she had not noticed until then

"_He's more lady like than most women i know. It's kind of... cute_"

Raven tried to ignore that thought after all she and Crona were working out all the wrinkles in there buding friendship one of wich was Crona's atraction to her and Raven just didn't need the trouble of romantic entanglement

**END**

Guest 7/5/12 . chapter 12

I just, found this story, and it's really good, just spelling and punctuation mistakes. I (known as cronaisfriggin'awesome on fanfiction) like this story a lot, please continue! :)

PS- I couldn't help but notice that you updated this on the day chapter 99 of Soul eater came out.

PPS- This review goes for all of the chapters so far.

**First let me apoligize that you had to start reading this in the middle of an un-ofial hiatus and i'm glad you like the story**

**Second Huh i didn't know that**

**Third YAY!**

Birdofdarkness 6/12/12 . chapter 12

Yay! Fast update. :3 I like it! 3 Now I don't have to eat you. NOM *eats an apple*

**I am most sorry to you my aparently most loyal reader taking 2 weeks would be one thing but over a month is a major failure on my part**

Totally not your cousin 6/12/12 . chapter 12

Why do I always get kicked? D;

Anyway, even though my brain's all fuzzy 'cos I just woke up, I think this is one of my favourite chapters.

**Well i'm afraid i can't answer that question my anonymas friend try contacting my cousin she is an expert on getting kicked and can probably help you in fact ****CUZ**** ((That is a bit of an in joke for Ragnaroks story time)) she wont leave a review she is going to be collecting even more data on the subgect**


	14. Chapter 14: School day Pt3

**Author's**** Note: A short one but it get's things moving**

**The Pairing is still Crona:Soul Eater (Anime). & Raven:Teen Titans (the animated series) and it ain't gonna change**

**Disclamer: I do not own Soul eater or Teen titans (Yet)**

**First story: Incase you missed that in all the other chapters**

**Chapter Fourteen:Schoolday pt3**

We region our couple having skipped the part of the conversation that a certain loser(Me) couldn't write long story short they discussed there hobbies and preferences and established that yes they would make good friends(Duh if they couldn't be friends this ship would be pretty fail) and now that i have murdered and raped the corpse of story immersion ENJOY! or no imaginary ninja cookies for you

"Alright so are we clear on this one?" Raven asked referring to the fifth ground rule in there list

"Umm are y-you sure?" Crona asked

"You don't think we should give each other the benefit of a doubt?" Raven responded she was sure that her sudgestion that they always assume the best if either of them was keeping a secret from the other was a very good idea from personal experience assuming the worst had a very bad track record

"Oh n-no i-i i-it's it's just that umm" Crona looked around at the other people and looked back at Raven "Can w-we talk about this after sc-school?"

Raven looked at her new friend who looked like he had just now realized how many people were in the hall with them

"Alright rule five can wait until later" Raven agreed

Mean while in a large room filled with varius viewing devices from simple moniters and advanced holographic displays to mystic devices such as crystal balls mirrorrs and scrying pools and the room was filled with a slow thoughtful song played on a single violin and in the center siting in a large chair observeing vast amount of information being processed by this the nerve center and heart of the Multiverse stabilaty and corection center sat the man incharge of it all when a moniter flashed letting him know that there was a priority call coming in from one of the players in one of his current prodgects

"What is Luther?" He asked in his quiet but very commanding voice

"We have a problem it seems the titans have managed to connect Lexcorp to they're friends disaperence one of them is currently infiltrating one of my satalite control centers"

"I see don't worry i will send someone to deal with it" The suited man answered ending the call

He then turned to a UFO headed robot "Alpha where is Agent N?"

"Down in the bio lab with her father shall i put you in touch with them?"

"Yes thank you Alpha"

A second later the upside down face of a man came on one of the screens and spoke in a quiet raspy whisper "How can i help you?" With that song in the room changed without missing a beat it changed to a mournful song that spoke of regret and loss

"I need to speak with Agent N"

"Oh alright Nina dear it's for you"

A moment later a smiling little girl was was staring at her leader through the camera "Hello Mr Z" she called while waveing at him

"Greetings i have a job for you"

**END **

**Whats this?. Which Titan has infiltrated Lex's building?. Who is this Mr Z?. Since when did this story have sub plots?. Find out next time**

Guest 8/2/12 . chapter 13

More please

**Your Welcome**

Birdofdarkness 7/30/12 . chapter 13

I'm your most loyal reader? I KNEW IT! Peter, you owe me five dollars! ( I actually don't know any Peters)So yea, I did like the chapter, if you didn't feel like writing, that's okay! I never feel like animating my remake of My Happy Ensing for YouTube. What's a gal like me supposed to do? Lol, loved it and update soon.

**Your great here have a free imaginary ninja cookie**

HouseRulesSammy 7/28/12 . chapter 13

Pterodactyl noises. I can't get kicked this time because I'm logged on. This chapter was kind of weak but. Keeeeep going.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA That is sooooo cute you think it makes a difference DAWWWW**


	15. Chapter 15:School day Pt4

**Auther's Note: I think i will try to make a habbit of these smaller but faster updates also i'm curious if anyone can guess the identady of Agent N or Mr Z**

**The Pairing is still Crona:Soul Eater (Anime). & Raven:Teen Titans (the animated series) and it ain't gonna change**

**Disclamer: I do not own Soul eater or Teen titans (Yet)**

**First story: Incase you missed that in all the other chapters**

**Chapter Fiveteen:Schoolday pt 4**

After agreeing to wait until after School to continue there rule list our couple to be umm SPOILER!. Finally arive at the'er first class home room with Marie...YAY!

Crona looked around his new class room and was relieved to discover it was a exact duplicate of his old one

"_Oh good i can deal with this._"

"**You wi**lL dO moRe thaN deal yOu WILl ACel"

"_Right._"

Raven looked around at the other students who had arived before them and noticed that some of them looked a bit roughed up

"_What happend to them?._"

In answer to that a rather rude girl shoved her way past Raven and sat down next to a boy in the second row and made one of the biggest mistakes of her life

"God i can't believe we'r stuck with the cyclops. I mean she's so domes..." The girl was cut off as a hand clamped over her mouth and several nearby students pounced thrashing her and then quikly setting her back in her seat before Marie turned around

"Another one?. These stairs are really unsafe are you guys sure nobody spilt anything?." Marie asked as she turned around and saw yet another of her new students batterd

"Yes miss Marie we all checked to make sure" One of her students answerd

"OK but be careful until i get somone in here to check th... CRONA! RAGNAROK!." Marie practicly squeed that last bit

At that same time back with the subplot.

Robin suck through the halls of the seemengly empty uper floors of the satalite data hub

"_I knew security was lax but this is almost to lax_" The young Hero mused

Just then he heard a loud crackle followed by hissing Robin rushed down the hall only to fin someone had betin him to his target the arcives of all intel from the past week smoke poured out of the room he then noticed movement from within the smoke and out walked... a little girl in a floral dress she waved her hand to try and get the smoke out of her face and coughed

"Ewww it's all stinky."

"Agent N have you completed your obgective?."

"Huh oh yeah but my dress is ruined i'm sorry."

"That's alright now i need you to make sure the virus has time to take effect let no one into that room"

"Bu there somone right here and i think he wants into the room"

"Don't worry Nina you can handle him"

She turned and sniffed the air "But he's a human what if acidently hurt him"

"Nina if you keep him out of that room i will get Miss Sparkle down in magic calulations to give you a ride"

The last sylable had barely died when Robin whent for fifteen foot flight down the hall

**END**

Guest 8/9/12 . chapter 14

More I have been waiting so long

**But this has been an unusaly fas update cycle?**

Guest 8/8/12 . chapter 14

More

**Done i prefer my temple be made of silver and amythest**

Guest 8/3/12 . chapter 14

Definitely better than the last chapter.

**Hello peson who is not Buda...Cape Man Kick!**

Birdofdarkness 8/3/12 . chapter 14

Yay! *noms on imaginary ninja cookie* great chapter, sub plots? Cliffhanger? Oh mah God, so much to take in! And the story is so good!

**Glad your still enjoying it**


	16. Chapter 16:School day Pt5

**Auther's Note:This is really short but it can't be any longer or else it breaks it's flow however to compensate i'v included Nina's docirer**

**The Pairing is still Crona:Soul Eater (Anime). & Raven:Teen Titans (the animated series) and it ain't gonna change**

**Disclamer: I do not own Soul eater or Teen titans (Yet)**

**First story: Incase you missed that in all the other chapters**

**Chapter Fiveteen:Schoolday pt 5**

"Sir the rest of the titans are in route to Agent N's position she'll be overwhelmed ie-ie-ie-ie." Alpha called from his post

"I see send in the rest of task force S.I.N.E.R minus Agent R of course."

"Right away oh i hope we'r not to late"

Marie Smiled as she handed a pair of paper bag to Crona and Ragnarok

"I don't think the cafeteria food is really healthy so i decided to make you boys lunch."

"Thanks Marie your awesome." Ragnarok expunged

"Thank you sorry to trouble you." Raven marveled at Cronas ability to apologize for everything

"Now then i saved you guys a nice corner seat right next to Raven and patty okay."

"Yes thank you."

And now instead of a boring home room origination we present you with an action scene already in progress

Robin smashed through the fifth floor window with a now teenaged Nina in hot pursuit pulling grappling gun Robin fired it at a street light using his momentum to swing around behind Nina and slam a heavy kick into her back sending her face first into the roof of a car

Robin landed on the opisit side of the now smashed car from a safe distance away he watched as the fiercesome half human half beast warrior shuddered and rose up and...Began bawling uncontrollably ((Nice work Dick))

**END**

**Agent.N**

**Name:Nina tucker**

**Aliases:The Feral Fury/The Ultimate ****Chimera**

**Origins/Source:Fullmetal Alchemist(original anime)**

**Gender:Female**

**Species****:Undead/Human/****Chimera**

**Age:Physical age can be adjusted at will/Her soul is seven years old/Current body was created three months ago**

**And now to the reviews also if you would like i will take question's for a single character this won't be canon but i would like to give it a try i will announce the character at the end of each chapter and yes I am copying ZeroVX here to an extant this time it will be Nina ****CUZ** **ya know DAWW**

Birdofdarkness 8/11/12 . chapter 15

Your spelling and grammar have gotten so much better! I don't really know if I mentioned your errors before in a review... Hmmmm... Anyways, loved the chapter and all. These agent people are freaking me out though. :3

**Well the spelling is mostly google chrome having a built in spell check but yeah the grammar is all me i'm thinking of advertising this fic as a case study into how one learns on there feet how to write and if Z and Nina are freaking you pray to heaven hell and limbo i never find cause to bring in Agent G ****shudder**

Guest 8/11/12 . chapter 15

I want a purple unicorn pony.

**As do we all mysteriesus non Buda Anon BRONY KICK!**


	17. Chapter 17:School day Pt6

**Auther's Note: I don't have anything funny to say**

**The Pairing is still Crona:Soul Eater (Anime). & Raven:Teen Titans (the animated series) and it ain't gonna change**

**Disclamer: I do not own Soul eater or Teen titans (Yet)**

**First story: Incase you missed that in all the other chapters**

**Chapter sixteen:Schoolday pt6**

Robin stared in disbelief the girl had shrugged off all his efforts including a disc grenade and now she was crying because of a bloody nose?. He was about to voice his outrage when he was sent flying by a huge green fist and slammed through a store front on the opposite side of the street.

"Cyborg if your getting this i could really use some back up." Robin moaned into his comuneicator.

Envy landed in front of Nina an annoyed look on it's face. "Damn it Nina what is wrong with you losing to a human?."

"Sory about that you know how i get when i age myself."

"Yeah well don't let it happen again."

Just then Nina's ears twitched and she sniffed the air. "ENVY LOOKOUT!."

Envy spun just in time to see a blast of fire coming strait at it and to deflect it with it's hands Envy then brought it's leg up and kicked out sending a fire ball back at Hot Spot sending him sprawling to the ground...sure why not?.

And now back to our main plot

Crona sat at the table looking across at a very dipleased Maka

"Umm so how was class?." the demon swordsman asked

"Fine." Maka answered very curtly

Crona was a little worried about asking his next question but he really did want to know and in her current mood Black*Star had nominated him the officel ambassador to the republic of Minstropia what ever that meant all he knew was that noone but him seemed willing to speak to her

"U-umm if y-you don't mind why is Blair here"

"Soul asked me to keep and eye on her for him" the over sexed cat girl answerd.

Maka noded in agreement before taking a deep breth and looking up at Crona or anyone for that matter for the first since they had all sat down to lunch.

"Look Crona i'm sory if i made you wory i'm fine really it's just i had a rough night. So go on if you have any more questions ask okay?." Maka said putting on her most angelic smile

"Oh okay well i can't figure out this joke when you went to the bathroom earlier Black*Star said that i had to be the one to talk to you because i am the ambassador to Minstropia i don't get it?."

A few seconds later Black*Star went flying out of the cafatiria window leaving a trail of blood ((and a couple teeth)) Maka sat there with that same smile and several terifide friends

**END**

**And now the part i have been looking forward to **

**KxR Q&A1: Nina Start**

Nina skipped down the halls with a bright cheery smile giglleing all the way she had spent all her savings on a brand new dress and had put her most special ribbons in her hair this was going to be great she had been up all night practicing and dreaming of this she would put all of her heart into this and make a whole bunch of new friends it was going to be great!

Nina opened the door to the recording room and frolicked over to the chair and hoped into it her tiny frame almost disappearing into the huge seat she then sat her favorite teddy bear down next to her (For moral support) and readied herself for the questions

"Oh i just can't wait Mr Gramy!." She said giddily to her teddy "I'm gonna do my very best to answer these questions as best i can!."

One of the recording staff looked out of the control booth to see Nina waving to him with a big smile on her face

"I'm ready!." She practically sang

"Oh sorry Nina nobody sent you anything you can go."

"Oh umm okay s-sorry to bother you." Nina slid out of her chair her hopes to share some specal time with fans dashed as she closed the door on her way out a single tear traced it's way down her face

**KxR Q&A1: Nina Finish**

Birdofdarkness 8/15/12 . chapter 16

Oh my God, you know FullMetal Alchemist?! You are like a million times awesomer! I don't care if that's not a word. I loves you! FullMetal Alchemist forevers! *bro fist although I'm a girl XD*

***Sis fist although I'm a boy XD* yup i just finished Brotherhood the day before i posted chapter 16**

Non-Buda Anon 8/17/12 . chapter 16

SHORT CHAPTER. But good. And, I don't really have a question for Nina, but I would like to say that she's actually my favourite. :)

**I'm sorry but you submission must be in the form of a question Jeopardy reference KICK!**

Pinkbubblegum13 8/18/12 . chapter 16

i know you probably get asked this a lot but is crona and raven going to end up being a thing because you just made them friend zone each other so now i am confused :S also this is an awesome fic :D good work!

**Actually i don't get asked anything really. Short answer Yes this is Crona X Raven fic. Long answer there is a Trope called strangled by the red string that i am trying to avoid so i'm taking the long way around**


	18. Chapter 18:School day Pt7

**Auther's Note: Sorry for the delay and the short chapter**

**The Pairing is still Crona:Soul Eater (Anime). & Raven:Teen Titans (the animated series) and it ain't gonna change**

**Disclamer: I do not own Soul eater or Teen titans (Yet)**

**First story: Incase you missed that in all the other chapters**

**Chapter sixteen:Schoolday pt7(Maka strikes back...BIZNATCH)**

Even after sending Black*Star through a window Maka retained her smile. "What?." she said as if she didn't here what Crona said.

"Umm well Black*Star said." Crona repeated trying to be more delicate about it this time.

As Black*Star climbed back in the window all involved ((Including the author who may or may not have writen himself into a corner)) were saved by...

"MA CHAN!."

"M-mama?." Maka whispered.

She and the rest of the group turned towords the source of the voice and standing there was what could best be described as an older dark haird version of Maka.

Crona winced internally if this was her mother than maka's dreams of a tall voluptuous figure where likely to remain just that.

Maka stood up slowly her disbeleiving face locked on her mother she took a shakey step torwards her Kami also began moveing too her child.

"Mama!."

"Ma-chan!."

Both started running to each other arms outstretched

"MAMA!."

"MA-CHAN!."

"MAAAAKA CHOP!."

"Who the hell do you think you are running out on me and Papa!. You are the most selfish jerk EVER!. Do you know how worried we've been!?. No of course you don't because..."

"_Even after a whole year she still this angry!._"

**END**

InvaderL 8/23/12 . chapter 17

Awesome chapter, update soon.

InvaderL.

**Me am fail me is sorry**

Guest 8/24/12 . chapter 16

Longer chapters please and faster updates

**I think this delay proves that that is one wish i just can't grant**

Birdofdarkness 8/24/12 . chapter 17

I haven't even finished the first season... *epic sad face* I got caught up in Prince Of Tennis! ( Ryoma-kun, you're totally epic!) Anyways, I loved the chapter, it was short and sweet with very few spelling mistakes. :3

**Guess what Birdy you the 50th review Also it's not a season 1 season 2 thing brotherhood is a complete retelling based much closer to the Manga**

(Where Buda's review should be)

**Oh my poor poor little cousin why must you torment your self so?.**


	19. Chapter 19:School day Pt8

**Auther's Note:Now with 70% less padding**

**Disclamer: I do not own Soul eater or Teen titans (Yet)**

**Chapter sixteen:Schoolday pt8**

Three more disc grenades landed just in front of Envy as with all the others they had seemingly no effect.

"_What is this idiot thinking?. If the others didn't work what makes him thin that would?._" Envy wondered as it broke through the smoke of the explosion.

Envy's answer came in the form of nearly half a ton of charging power named Wildabeast. Despite Envy's massive weight he rammed the hermonkulas into a car filliping it over.

Wildabeast then went over to get the car off it's side as he was about take hold of it he went flying from a heavy double kick from a now very angry Nina. Wildabeast regained his hoofing and got ready for Nina's next attack...not ready enough.

Nina charged in landing a left hook across his jaw spinning a half turn and driving her elbow into his abdomen followed by an uppercut to the chin she then leapt into the air landing on him bending his back under her wight then leaping off spinning in the air and landing a falling ax kick to his throat as he fell to his knees holding his throat Nina landed behind him and delivered a leaping round house to his head sending Wildebeast to the ground.

As Nina approached the prone hero Beastboy came charging down the street in the shape of a CHEETAH he then leapt at Nina changing to the shape of a GORILLA he then grabbed Nina's arms swung her around tossed her away from his fallen comrade BB then took the shape of HIMSELF.

"Sorry about that cutie but i can't let anybody." BeastBoy gave the still teen aged Nina a once over "Even a real blast furnace like you hurt my friends."

"Blast furnace?." Nina asked.

"You know cuz your so...HOT!."

Nina stood there blinking for a second until her mind pieced together what he was on about then

"Oh...STRANGER DANGER!. I NEED AN ADULT!. ALEXANDER HELLLPP!."

With that blue energy began to gather on Nina's back and soon that energy began to stretch out assuming the form of a huge chimera

BB stared at the newest threat. "_Geez a simple not interested would have worked._"

**END as a bonus here is the cutest emoticon ever i don't if already has a name or not but i like to call it kirby want **

**(^-^) also i'm not claiming i created it i seen it on youtube**

Birdofdarkness 9/17/12 . chapter 18

Oh my God, Maka's mother! XD

Well, love the chapter, although it was short. I finished FullMetal Alchemist (Onto Brotherhood!) And I finished Prince of Tennis. :3 Almost. Then I started Black Butler, kinda. XD

**Good for you ya know i'm still shocked that Prince of Tennis is not just a joke and even more shocked that it seems to be popular i just don't get it.**

InvaderL 9/14/12 . chapter 18

No problem dude, I understand how updating can be stressful some, but no one really reads my stories, so you're lucky. Update soon, and update well my friend.

Yours truly, InvaderL.

**SOOO you have dropped the demand for more length but retaind the wish for speed and added a demand for quality?. NOTE:that was a joke please don't take any offence**

Non-Buda Anon 9/14/12 . chapter 18

I think your posting distance between chapters is good enough. I mean. Nicely spaced and all even if it leaves people wanting/craving more. But, whatever. I liked it and yeah.

**Burn in hell you non reviewing BITCH!. NOTE: that was not a joke DIE IN AGONY!. please.**


	20. Chapter 20:School day Pt9

**Auther's Note: Sorry for the delay i had a rather nasty crisis of concionce.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Soul eater or Teen titans (Yet)**

**Chapter sixteen:Schoolday pt9**

We now return to our original plotline

"Come on Ma-chan i said i was sorry what more do you want?."

"Black*Star could you tell my Biological incubation unit to go to hell and suck Hittler's dick." Maka responded in a cold detached voice

"Maka sa..."

"I heard her Star-chan.! So spit or swallow?."((AWKWARD!.))

"W-What?." Maka choked out.

"You heard me if i'm doing this i'm doing it right i am not going all the way there and back to get hit with a tecnacality!. So come on Pimp-sama what trix am i turning here?."

"Knock it off!." Maka growled only letting a few giggles through.

"I'm sorry Pimp-sama please don't cut me!." Kami shouted puting on a mask of mock horror.

Maka looked at her mother and could'nt hold back any more and began laughing at the sheer sillieness of it all "Damnit i'm soppesed to be mad at you!. Stop being so funny!."

Maka looked up at her mother from her seat and smiled she then stood up and spred her arms Kami practicly lept at the offering and grabbed her daguter in a tight loveing hug.

"So want to sit with us?." Maka asked

"Sure." they then turned they're attention to the table Maka and company were acupying and to the only seat adjasent to hers currently ocupide by one Crona Gorgan

"Umm i'll just move"

"Thanks Crona"

**So what do you guys think of Kami?.**

Birdofdarkness 9/25/12 . chapter 19

Just a joke!? You think Prince of Tennis is a joke!? How dare you! It is my favorite anime of all time! Prince of Tennis is mainly popular because of the plot, the many branches of the anime, and all the hot Segaku Regular boys. (I love Ryoma-kun!)

**Again i am really sorry**

Non-Buda Anon 9/25/12 . chapter 19

This has to be one of my favourite chapters. Even though I think you told me about Beast Boy and Nina it was still funny to read. And I liked it a lot


	21. Chapter 21:School day Pt10

**Auther's Note:There was suposed to be a funny line here about sorry for the wait not really cuz i already told you there would be one... then i looked at the last chapter and noticed in my haste to post it i so yeah sorry about that**

**Disclamer: I do not own Soul eater or Teen titans**

**Chapter Twentyone:Schoolday pt10**

Crona sat watching Maka and her mother he found himself envying the closeness the two had he couldn't imagein Medusa being so friendly.

"_Is this what it's supposed to be like?._"

"**w**Ho caReS Maka isss alL w**E **_NeED!._"

Crona didn't like the way the voice talked about Maka it sounded... Unhealthy. And he began to wonder why he wasn't mentioning any of this to any one and then this line of thoughts was swepped away by a strange feeling and soon any memory of concern was long gone replaced by a song Crona didn't truly notice but one that told him it was all going to be fine to just relax and go about his day.

Back with the action.

"Why hasn't anyone else answerd my distress calls?." Robin asked Hotspot as he helped him up and they headed over to check on Wildebeast

"What distress calls?." Hotspot asked

Robin opened his mouth to answer when a near by manhole cover went flying into the air followed by Envy leaping out and lashing out with one of it's arms which transformed into a green tentacle and sent robin to the ground

"I have some bad news for you kids even if your friends could hear your cries for help they all have they'r own problems."

"What do mean!?."Robin demanded

"Me and Nina aren't the only agents sent to deal with you little punks. Speaking of wich where is Nina?." Envy looked around and then spoted Nina clinging to a street light "NINA WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!?," It yelled. Nina looked down and saw Envey she quickly let go of the street light and ran to Envy and through her arm's around it and began to cry

"I was sooo scared there was this pervert and and i-i-i-i think he i think he wanted to steal a KISS!." Nina then looked up at Envy with a scandlized look on her face

"And let me guess you sent Alexander after him." Nina nodded "Nina do you remember the briefing for this mission?." Nina nods more slowly not liking Envy's tone "And do think Alexander understands the no lethal force part of the mission?" Nina shook her head "Now then would you please go collect your four and a half to murder machine before Z decides to wrench out your soul." NIna was off like a bullet

**END**

InvaderL 10/3/12 . chapter 20

Update soon, this was funny chapter. :D

**ME:I have prepared the most appropriate of responses to this... (Runs away from computer)**

Birdofdarkness 10/6/12 . chapter 20

Hmpf, you better be sorry, Nya! Gomen for not realizing it was a joke earlier, but it was still mean! Ah random chapters are random and yet you still get more reviews than me. T.T I only have reviews on one out of three stories. T.T I'm so unloved.

**Have you thought about doing a nitch story i think that is the main reason i get so many reviews is that i'm the only game in town try doing a crack ship look at every fandom of yours and pick two cahrecters you think work and just throw them together or two cahrecters from the same sieries can work if no body else has done it just do your self a faver if you decide to try this ship MAKE IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE WERE MAHLCIOR NEVER EXISTED because i forgot about him until it was to late and now i have to make CRONA the prusuer iurnvfgbvvfigmfmurgmfgvvhmue migvffvgmdivmvffmvgvfgmvfgmv gfmvxgfv... Cries**


	22. Chapter 22:School day Pt11

**Auther's Note: Well this is short and ends in an awkward place but I wanted to reassure everyone that it is still being worked on it's just well Star Wars the old republic man**

**Disclamer: I do not own Soul eater or Teen titans**

**Chapter Twentytwo:Schoolday pt11**

Crona followed Maka down the hall as she and Raven discussed something that Crona had lost track of while Patty and Ragnarok made fun of some singer Crona didn't remember Crona had a feeling he was being watched and he swore he had seen something following them in a reflection in a window he finally decided to just take a quick look and see if only to satisfy his paranoia he turned and... nothing just an empty hall way he looked all over even the ceiling Especially the ceiling but nothing he turned back to Maka and Raven just in time for to see them waving bye as they went their separate ways Crona followed Maka and Patty towards they're last class orientation Combat Philosophies

Once the group had left the hallway a small green orb launched out from behind the vase it was hiding behind and zipped back the way it had come until it found an open window and took off back to its mistress

On a roof top in a quiet little corner of Death city stood a tiny figure watching for any sign of her little spy nearby her companion sat bored reshaping a piece of metal. "Hey!." She said forming the metal into a bracelet for later "Why don't i take over the lookout?." the other girl sighed "You made that same "Joke" two hours and six minutes ago." "BECUASE I'M SO BORED!." Ignoring her friend's complaints and returning to her vigil Kanaria couldn't help but agree.

As Crona & Co ((A subsidiary of here's a random joke inc)) entered the combat philosophies class they were greeted by none other than Maka's mom.

"Ma Chan!." Kami ran over and hugged her daughter

"Mama your teaching this class?."

"Of course who else but the amazing Kami could be trusted to get all the lazy brats in this school to live in a manner above that which they have aspired too?.

Several of the gathered students rolled their eyes at what they hoped was just a bad joke.

Maka smiled this was a nice surprise but that surprise was soon spoiled when she looked over at the seating and noticed that her Mother had assigned the seats with a pair in the front row marked Maka.A/Soul.E and far in the back was a seat marked Crona.G/Ragnarok

"Umm Mama why did you put Crona at the back?. He always sits next to me."

"Well you see Ma Chan i have organized the class in a very new and unique manner you see HAY what in the hell are you doing!?." Kami balked as she noticed Crona had taken the marker for Ox and was moving it to his seat with what she assumed was an intent to swap seats

"I'm switching seats with Ox."

"You can't do that!."

"Yes he can." Azusa called from the doorway as she entered.

"No he can't." Kami deadpanned.

"Crona ignore her and sit next to Maka."

"Crona put Ox's seat maker back where it was."

Crona was very confused and beginning to panic he needed a corner but as he looked around he noticed that every corner was blocked by a book shelf it had always shocked him how little people respected the need for a nice corner in case of things like this.

Maka's teeth were beginning to grind together as she lost her patience with Crona's predicament.

Kami was sure that Crona was approaching a breakthrough any second he would be fed up with beaning told what to do and would stand up to her and Azusa and…..Collapse to the ground sobbing Kami may have felt bad about this but something was distracting her a dark presence she was unconscious before she even heard the loud cry of MAKA CHOP!.

Kami looked around groggily as she regained consciousness to see Crona sitting with Maka who looked at her like a mother grizzly who's cub was threatened and not so subtlety tapped a large book resting on her desk.

"_New rule no more secret tests of Crona's Character around Ma Chan._"

After several minutes ((And a like number of aspirin)) Kami began taking role call

**END**

Birdofdarkness 11/24/12 . chapter 21

Lol, that was a strange response. Actually, I'm all food now. I deleted one story cause it was weird and I hated it. XD One story is kinda 'completed' and another I have 45 reviews. It's my epic Prince of Tennis (SeigakuxOC) story. Anyways, short chapter.

"**I'm all food now" and you call my response strange?****.**

Guest 11/25/12 . chapter 21

You might want to focus back on this being a crona raven paring or are u building up to that

Guest 11/28/12 . chapter 21

You are getting off the topic of crona and raven but still very good story

**Allow me o answer you both at the same time. I get bored easily the meandering plot helps to get me motivated to write****.**

Guest 12/3/12 . chapter 17

More please dying from withdrawal from this fanfiction

**TA-DA!**

The Phantom Storyteller 12/6/12 . chapter 8

Hehe, I like the Avatar reference :D

The Phantom Storyteller 12/6/12 . chapter 21

This one question has been in my mind since the earlier chapters : Is Raven going to learn about Crona's past ( him being a murderer at some point ). And at some point she even wondered how Crona got this way, so is she going to learn? Is the group going to learn about Raven's background?

These questions have been in my head for forever!

Great story, obviously some grammer and spelling errors. Overall, I just really like this story. There are obviously not a lot of fictions for this Xover, so it's nice to see you to stick with your story.

Just one thing, I noticed this is rated M. When it gets time for a lemon can you please warn me.

-/-The Phantom Storyteller

**!SPOILER WARNING! Yes Pasts will be revealed it's coming up it's just going to be kinda hard to write **

**And I believe Raven's shower scene is as far as I can go within this sites rules**

Guest 12/12/12 . chapter 21

More more more I beg you

**Your groveling pleases me here is your reward**

Guest 2/7/13 . chapter 21

Please tell me you have not dropped this fic it is so good

**I believe I have provided evidence of this story's continuation **


	23. Chapter 23:School day Pt12

**Auther's Note: It's short but has some Raven towards the end**

**Disclamer: I do not own Soul eater or Teen titans**

**Chapter :Twentythree **

"Now then class I like to lead by example but as I have many tears more experience I will instead allow one of your peers to be my example. You can enter now!" Kami shouted.

"YAHOOOOO!."

Every sentient entity except Kami "WHAT?!."

"You can't be serious!." Ox called echoing the whole classes feelings.

"IT'S TRUE THE BIG MAN HIMSELF BLACK*STAR IS HERE TO GUIED YOU ALL!."

"Hey Crona doesn't that arm he keeps waving around supposed to have a cast on account of the three fractures in it?." Maka asked sweetly. ((IT'S A TRAP!.))

Crona blinked before nodding "Come on Black*Star we have to go to and get your arm dressed back up." Crona said as he walked by his friend grabbing his good arm and just started pulling him along

"Crona what the hell dude?!." Black*Star asked.

"Just come on or your arm won't heal properly." Crona urged in his doctor voice.

"NO now let me go!."

" . . !."

"SCREW THAT DUDE NOW LET ME GO BEFORE…." Black*Star was cut by Ragnarok as he emerged and shouted "Nurse Titless administer the sedative!."

Star didn't get the joke before the book collided with his head as he went limp ((Immature snickering.)) Crona caught him and lifted him up bridal style.

"Thanks Maka." Crona said while giving a nod to his friend.

"My pleasure I'll fill you in on what you miss."

"Thanks." With that Crona headed off the class full of snickering at the sight of willowy Crona carrying the big man Black*Star like a dozing baby.

Else ware Raven sat in history class dividing her attention between her teacher who was explaining the origins of the Death Scythes and preparing for her chat with Crona she was sure she would be able to help him

"_given how everyone seems dance around any mention of his parents he might be an orphan maybe he had a falling out with them?. In any event I'm sure I can help after all what could be worse than having Trigon for your father?. " _Raven mused while taking some notes

Birdofdarkness 2/7/13 . chapter 22

Gah, it was an obvious typo! The 'f' and 'g' keys are right next to each other! T.T Hmpf. Nice chapter, getting off topic of Cro/Rav but I don't mind. _ Random chapters are actually cool.

Loves.

**Sure a typo I believe you just joking glad to hear you're doing better **

Novaprime12 2/20/13 . chapter 22

I feel so bad for Nina, see dressed up super special for a question answering session and all she got was sadness.

Nina, I have a question for you. Why are you so cute? Please tell me!

If Nina does not answer this I will be forced to send Rena Ryuguu after her.

And this story is great, the spelling and grammar errors actually help the story. Those errors make it feel as if Crona was writing this story, making the story feel a lot deeper in a sense.

May I have a cookie?

**I'm glad you like it but….WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE NICE DO YOU RELIZE WHAT NUMBER YOUR REVIEW IS SOOOOO MANY JOKES RUIND Because you had to be all pleasant ghhghghrtsatdhztnsrdzhftharf hzdhtdz**

**Thanks for the review and I really am joking I'm not upset at all**


	24. Chapter 24:School day Pt13

**Auther's Note:I am never ever going to try and make another 1000 word chapter all it does is cause these ridicules delays**

**Disclamer: I do not own Soul eater or Teen titans**

**Chapter :TwentyfourSchoolDay pt 13 (( didn't notice that until right now))**

Crona walked back into class having dropped Black*Star off with Nygas he had also checked in on Soul since Blair had been keeping Maka away and something was bothering him when had been in there he had suddenly realized that he'd been having arguments with a voice in his head all day was strangely not bothered but as he wandered farther away from the clinic he began to realize it was nothing to worry about at least that's what the music was telling him.

Back with Dick Grayson Age 16 in Jump City ((No really that's it's canon name))

"Who else is helping you." Dick Grayson Age 16 said evenly trying not to let his opponent see how worried he was

"Hmm OK I'll tell you!."

Dick Grayson Age 16 stared at Envy waiting for it to continue.

"Agent S and Agent I."

"I really don't like you." Hotspot groaned.

"It's a gift."

Else ware in Jump City ((WTF!)) Starfire and Argent were on their way to see what was wrong having seen a bright flash of orange coming from the area of Dick Grayson Age 16's infiltration.

"So Starfire are you sure something's wrong?."

"We can not take any chances not after."

Starfire was interrupted as a flaming skull shot between them both super heroines stopped and looked at the ground to see the attacker a skeleton wielding a sword and shield with two small skulls floating in circles around him. ((Agent S :Spinal from Killer Instinct))

Across town ((In the city with stupidest name ever)) Cyborg tore around another corner trying to ditch his pursuer.

"What kind of truck can take corners like this."

"Come on partner just pull over and let's discus this." The unseen driver called.

"Drive off a cliff ya hic!." Cyborg shouted out his window.

"Well if that's how its gotta be." The truck pulled up along side the T-car and rammed it.

"What are you doing trying to kill me!." Cyborg shouted as he righted the T-car's course.

"Nope just gettin a little lead. IRONHIDE TRANSFORM!."((Agent I:Ironhide from Transformers R.I.D ))

**END**

Novaprime12 3/3/13 . chapter 23

Maybe I am too nice for my own good. I think I have to watch Barefoot Gen again so I get all depressed again...

**Stares yes you are your lack of jerkassness didn't let me make a stupid immature joke this obviously your fault and makes you a bad person SHAME ON YOU!**

Birdofdarkness 3/4/13 . chapter 23

Hehe. _ Nice chapter, I hope Raven talks to Crona soon! _

**I was trying to make it happen but well you see what happened ther sorry**

Guest 3/10/13 . chapter 23

Loves

**STALKER HELP!**

Guest 3/10/13 . chapter 23

More chatters great story

**Why do you people do this to me this was supposed to be a silly crack ship fic now i have to try (;-;)**

Guest 3/16/13 . chapter 23

Cliffhanger great spot for one though

**Heh yeah it was**

Guest 6/11/13 . chapter 23

Hello are you dead

**How messed up would it be if i was**


	25. Chapter 25: School day pt 14

**Auther's Note: After another long wait here is another chapter, That achives nothing but moving one step forward, and i hate that, I really wish it was another good one, but no it's a boring segway.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Soul eater or Teen titans**

**Chapter :Twentyfive**

As Crona sat in what was supposed to be a short orientation, He was beginning to worry that he would be late for his prearranged meeting with Raven, Crona raised his hand

"Hmm what is it Ona-Chan?" Kami asked

"San" Azusa said from by the door where she was looking over some documents

"What Do…."

Crona groaned internally, as the two began to debate, As seemed to happen any time the two spoke to each other,

"T**h**_eY_ aRE s**o **iRrItatinG"

"Um excuse me," Crona called raising his voice a little to try and get the attention of his teacher,

It didn't work.

The two women argued over some point of contention, Involving their native language.

Crona called upon all his knowledge in an effort to figure out how to deal with the situation, ((TIP: He is doomed,))

"_What_ _Would Maka do? I don't know how to do a Maka Chop, Besides Black*Star isn't here right now, What about Miss Marie? I think I'm already doing what she would, Then who? Who do I know that can handle this?_"

Crona's head was spinning, how were you supposed to deal with this?

"Do _s_Ome thinG!"

"_I don't know what to do!_"

"yOu NEver **kn**ow what to dO"

"SHUT UP!" Crona Yelled,

"W-What?" Kami asked, shocked by Crona's out burst,

"yO_u s_uc**K,**"

"Finally! Some progress!" Kami Shouted,

The door opened,

"Is everything alright in here?" Raven asked, having come in to see the source of the out burst,

"Why wouldn't it be?" Kami asked honestly perplexed,

"No reason," Raven turned to Crona, "Is this almost over?"

Crona looked at Kami, "It just finished," He grabbed his effects and left, With very little interest in returning,

**END**

Novaprime12 6/12/13 . chapter 24

WAHHHHHHH! I NEED AN ADULT! STARFIRE HUMP ME!

**Hahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahaha. Spelling error, I love you,**

Birdofdarkness 6/13/13 . chapter 24

Good chapter, I don't really understand what's going on though... I understand the Titans want to get Raven back and all, but making most of the chapter just on that gets a bit boring.

**Agreed, I just find resolutions to scenes hard to do so they tend to drag on,**

Guest 7/9/13 . chapter 24

I love the story but I hope for it to focus on crona and raven liked It did in the first chapters

**With this we are finally back on track,**

Dark Albarn 10/4/13 . chapter 24

UPDATE DAMMIT! Seriously, I just got into this tale, but it is a good one and I hate waiting. If you update fast enough, I'll give you a muffin nasket... By the way, has your cousin reviewed recently? Love, Dark

**Here you go, and no she hasn't she will of course be kicked,**


End file.
